I want to Divorce My Parents
by mandymld
Summary: Cameron overhears a conversation where he learns that Jason is Jake and his father. Finding out that Jason walked away he takes his parents to court thinking that he will make everyone happy.
1. Chapter 1

"_**I want to Divorce my Parents."**_

May of 2009

Lucky was planning on telling Elizabeth that he couldn't get the boys that evening as he approached the playground area in the park. He had a hot date, a cute little number he had met at Jake's with an Irish accent. Hearing his name being called, he grimaced but turned to talk to Sam McCall.

Looking at her, seeing her too small dress, her four inch heels and overly red lips, he just hid his annoyance. Sam had dumped him in January when she had seen that Jason and Elizabeth were sticking to their no contact rule.

Too bad for her it hadn't meant she was going to ease her way back between Morgan's sheets. Instead the blond man had all but become a recluse. He seemed to only leave his tower for work and to deal with Lucky's cousin and her son.

"Lucky, we need to talk." she said a bit loudly drawing the attention of the little boy hanging off the monkey bars. Cam pouted a bit, he didn't like Ducky's girlfriend, she smelt funny. "We have to discuss Jason."

"What about Jason?" asked Lucky as if he didn't get what her problem was.

"It didn't work. Lucky, I have been over there, trying to soften him up and nothing nodda. Spinelli just told me that Jason said if he lets me in the penthouse one more time he is kicking him out." she whined.

"Sam, what do you think I can do about it?" he asked her.

"Lucky, I think he is secretly seeing Liz, he has to be. Why else would he be turning this down?" she said running her hands down her body. "I mean she doesn't have much but we both know if a man is getting it regularly, he will stay with any skank offering it up. They are lazy."

Lucky found it hard to hide his smirk at what she said. He knew that she thought she was all that but in truth, Sam was nothing much. "Sam, Jason and Elizabeth aren't meeting. Trust me, I am positive."

"We thought that before, remember? Then she told us they were taking that trip to Italy." she reminded him. "Look, aren't you worried, we both know that at some point Jason is going to want to know his sons."

"Shut up." said Lucky looking around to see if anyone was listening. "What do you want the truth to come out?"

"No one can hear us." she said rolling her eyes at his paranoia. "Besides, after all this time, do you really think anyone else will discover that Jason is Cam's dad as well as Jake's. We only found out by accident, so you are worrying over nothing."

The little curly haired boy felt his hands slip off the metal bar as he landed on his knees. Listening to Smelly Sam and Ducky going on and on arguing about her needing to keep her trap shut, he sat there, piecing it together as they kept talking and talking.

"Cam, are you okay?" asked Elizabeth when she saw her son sitting on the soft base under the bar. Kneeling down, she was given a hug then the little boy just stood up and went back to playing.

Sam meanwhile had ended her argument with Lucky when she got a text message from Spinelli with the news that Jason had left the penthouse. Chasing towards the docks, she opened to have an accidental meeting with the man she was determined to get back into her bed.

Elizabeth saw Lucky and greeted her ex, glad he had actually remembered he was supposed to take the boys for the evening. Greeting him, she wasn't happy to have to hash out questions again about Jason nor in such a public spot and she let him know that. Neither of them were aware of Cam once again listening in as they talked.

Furious as Elizabeth once again defended Jason, Lucky started to think that Sam was right and that Jason and she were meeting in secret. Using the boys, he soon had her twisted in knots as he made a spectacle of greeting the boys and reminding them they were supposed to spend the night with him.

Lucky meanwhile in his anger forgot his plans for the night and before he could remember he had gotten the boys bags and had them in the back of his car. It wasn't until he was almost to his house that he remembered he had a hot date.

"Damn." he said then saw Cam frowning and was once again reminded of his father. Damn Jason Morgan and damn Sam for distracting him. Seeing the side street towards his aunt's house, he quickly pulled up in front and said "Let's stop in to see Aunt Bobbie."

Cam looked at the man then back at Jake. He knew exactly what that meant. In spite of telling his mommy that he had grand plans for him and the boys, Ducky was dropping them off at Miss Bobbie's house.

In the Brownstone, Bobbie listened to Lucky's excuse and didn't bothering protesting. Lately whenever it was his turn to keep his sons, he pawned them off on her. She loved having the boys, but she hated how he lied about it to both her and to Elizabeth who had no idea most of the time.

"I see Elizabeth couldn't be bothered to keep her own kids again." sneered Carly as she came in the back door. Telling Morgan to take his bag to his usual room, she poured herself a coffee and began to soften her mother up to keep Morgan. Leticia had the night off and Carly had plans that evening to drag Jason out of his penthouse and didn't intend to change them.

"Carly enough, I don't want to hear it when we both know you are only upset because you think that it means I won't keep Morgan." she snapped.

"Morgan is your grandson, those brats aren't any relation to you." she snapped then realized she had to fix that and hastily added "Well except through Lucky."

"Carly, leave. Morgan will be fine." she said then when her daughter's phone rang and she said brightly as she answered it. "Jason, where are you? Do you have time for dinner?"

The two little boys sitting silently beside each other on the stairs, sighed, looked at one another then Morgan asked if Cam wanted to go to the playroom. Nodding he followed the older boy into the room and they got to hear all of Carly's talk with Jason.

"C'mon, Jason. Just give in." she cajoled. "You know you promised Micheal to always be there for him."

They didn't hear the other end but the next statement caught Cam's attention as Carly said thanks that she knew Michael was the most important person in Jason's life and that she knew he would be able to deal with him.

Bobbie watched her daughter leave without so much as a goodbye to her son and went to check on the children. Cam and Morgan were playing in the playroom she had created while Jake was driving his bright red motorcycle back and forth on the floor.

"Guys, what do you say to chicken nuggets and mac n cheese for dinner?" she offered.

Seeing their enthusiastic grins, she went to cook for them. Morgan saw how quiet Cam was and asked what was going on. "Usually you talk, a lot."

"Who is Michael and what is he to Mr. Jason?" he asked. He figured Morgan would know since his mom sure seemed to.

"Michael is my big brother, he is always in trouble according to Mom but I don't see it. Uncle Jason raised him when he was just a baby before daddy did." he said with a sad sigh. "Mommy says that Uncle Jason loves Michael more than his own life. More than anyone."

"Oh." said the little boy silently. "What about his own kids?"

"I heard Mommy say that Uncle Jason is too busy taking care of us to take care of some kid he didn't want in the first place." said Morgan. "I don't know who the kid is, but Mommy sure hates the kid. She says all sorts of mean things about his mommy."

"Why?" asked Cam.

Morgan climbed up on the sofa and said "Because my Mommy says mean things about everyone. The only person she is nice about is Uncle Jason, she is even mean about daddy."

Cam didn't think the blond woman called Carly was a very nice person but he didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings. Then he sat there and felt sad for his friend when Morgan says. "My Mommy never has time for me, she doesn't do things with me like your Mommy does."

Bobbie who was outside, felt sad for the desolate little boy talking to Cam but that feeling expanded when she heard Cam reply. "My Mommy is great but I heard her saying to Uncle Steven that she wishes my real daddy wasn't who he was. That it is too dangerous for us to be around him."

The red head frowned then took a look at the blond boy with the motorcycle then got her fears confirmed. "I heard Mommy and Ducky talking, Ducky just told Mommy that the no contact rule was to protect us. I just don't know what they are protecting us from."

"I don't know." said Morgan frowning. "We have guards to protect us, I wonder why your daddy doesn't arrange guards if you need to be protected."

"Don't know but I wish he did. I liked my real daddy." said Cam with a sigh. "Ducky Lucky lies to Mommy a lot and is always tell us to lie. He gets mad and doesn't come around if we tell Mommy that we are over here."

"What do you mean?" asked Morgan. "Grandma is nice."

"Every time Ducky is supposed to have us overnight we end up here." said Cam with a shrug. "At least Miss Bobbie feeds us, Ducky gives us pizza all the time. And donuts for breakfast."

Steaming, Bobbie went to call Lucky and give him a piece of her mind then she thought about it and knew that she had to talk to both Elizabeth and Lucky or her nephew would try to squirm out of the trouble he was in.

She missed the rest of the talk and that wasn't good as Cam and Morgan talked until she called them for dinner, discussing the holidays that Jason spent with the Corinthos family, the bbq's, the vacations, even how he got them birthday presents. How Jason spent a lot of time with them, Cam was adding things up and he didn't like what he was hearing.

Mommy had said to Ducky that their real daddy wasn't around because of the danger, yet wasn't it dangerous for him to be around those other kids? And if he really loved them like Mommy had said where was he?

Cam thought about all the things he had heard as he laid in the bunk bed he used at Miss Bobbie's. Finally unable to sleep, he went quietly down the hallway to sit on the stairs and think.

"Cam?" hearing Morgan whispering his name, he turned and went into the older boys room. "Why are you up?"

Sitting down across from Morgan, he unburdened himself. First telling Morgan how he had heard Ducky talking to smelly Sam and how they were saying that his Mommy didn't know that Mr. Jason was his dad. How Mommy did know that Mr Jason was Jake's dad.

"Are you sure that Uncle Jason knows?" asked a surprised Morgan.

"Yeah, I heard them saying he does." he replied resentfully. "Why doesn't he want us?"

"I don't know, but Cam, you should ask him." said Morgan sensibly. "I think he would tell you the truth."

"Nope, he doesn't want us, I don't want him. I don't want any daddy." he said then burst into tears.

Morgan didn't know what to do, he would ask Jax, but Jax had moved out, telling Morgan he was going to be gone for a while but he had promised to be back as soon as the divorce from his mommy was legal.

Then thinking on it, decided to ask his other dad. His real dad. Cam cried himself to sleep and Morgan struggled to lift the younger boy onto his bed. Leaving he went to sleep in the other room so that if Jake woke up he wouldn't be scared as Morgan tried to piece things together in his mind.

Elizabeth had arrived home after her late night shift to listen to the message from Bobbie and drove over to the brownstone and pulled up just as Carly's limo drove off. Knocking on the door, she was let in by a sober Bobbie who decided to keep quiet about what she had overheard until she was sure, she would just deal with the lies Lucky was telling about spending time with his sons.

"Thanks for coming to the back door, there is something I need you to hear." she said as she motioned for Elizabeth to quietly follow her. Hearing Lucky in the living room, talking to the boys, Elizabeth gasped as he cajoled and threatened them into not telling her that he hadn't been with them all night.

Walking into the room, Elizabeth smiled at her boys, hugging them, then suggesting they join Miss Bobbie in the kitchen before closing the doors to the room. "You lousy, piece of crap, you bastard. Telling my sons to lie to me? What the hell do you think you are doing?"

When she got close enough, she smelt the perfume and the beer and said "And for what? You to spend the night out carousing instead of being a dad. What were you thinking Lucky?"

"Look, you don't get to tell me what to I can and cannot do." he sneered. "After all I am the one doing you a favor."

Elizabeth got a good look at the man in front of her, crumbled clothes, red eyes, the stench surrounding him and said "Wrong, I am the mother of those two boys. You came to us, said you would protect them because you loved them. This, this is how you show your love? No, this is at an end. I thought even an absentee father was better than no father at all, but that ends now."

"You can't do that." he said mentally lecturing himself. He had suspected she was seeing Jason, well here was proof, she never stood up to him unless Jason was around. "I will take you to court."

"You do that, Lucky." she sneered. "Telling children to lie, Lucky? Do you really think that you will win?"

"Maybe not, but you will go to jail for perjury." he said smugly. "Or did you forget lying on the stand about Jake's parentage."

"Really, you have proof someplace that the paper I received didn't say you were Jake's father. Because I reran the tests, after the court case. I do have proof that I reran the tests. I can say I told you afterwords." she said calmly.

Seeing him jump a bit, she said "Yes, I covered myself, Lucky. It would be my word against yours and you are a former drug user who lied about being a hero cop."

Lucky stared at her, his mind trying to find a way past thing, then deciding to use Spinelli, he decided to pretend to give her what she wanted and snapped. "Fine, then I won't come around. You can explain how you are keeping me away from my sons to them."

"It's better than them being taught to lie to their mother." she snarled. "Lucky, I will have Diane draw up papers, severing you from their lives."

"Don't bother, I will have Alexis do it." he said intending to stall long enough to prove that she was still around Jason.

"No, I no more trust her than I do her daughter." she replied. "Diane will have them to you by the end of the day, if you don't sign them, I will go to Mac, this is the end, Lucky. I can't deal with you, not anymore. Steven is moving to town, he will be staying with us for a while, your presence is no longer needed."

That relieved him a bit, Elizabeth's brother wouldn't let Jason be around, this meant this sudden backbone would soon be easy to deal with. After all, Audrey was always on his side, her brother would be too.

Seeing his expression, Elizabeth just went to gather her sons and soon had them at home. Steven had returned and was telling her that Alan Quartermaine had hired him to be assistant chief of staff. "I don't think Dr. Drake was too happy with it, but Alan announced it to the staff today."

Seeing how tired Elizabeth was, he sent her to bed then went to keep the boys entertained.

Jason finally located Michael sitting in a treatment room at General Hospital. "Michael, we need to talk."

The sixteen year old looked at his Uncle and said "About what? What imaginary slight did my mom run to you about this time?"

Since the teenager had woken up a month before; his doctors, his family kept blaming his short temper on his surgery but in truth, Michael was feeling confused, like something wasn't right.

That feeling had grown until he had finally discussed it with his counselor and in group. When one of the other kids had felt pity for him, saying that it must be hard, to have two dads then this uncle always sticking his nose in his life, Michael had taken a good look at his past and discovered that they were right.

His Uncle Jason kept acting like HE not his dad, not Jax was the parental figure in his life. While he loved his uncle, he really wished the man would get his own life and stop living as a parent through him.

"Michael, your mother was with you daily, she did everything under the sun to get you well. She was researching treatments, spending eight hours a day with you, talking to you, reading to you." offered Jason.

Frowning, the blond teenager looked at his uncle and said "Wow, I guess you think that means I owe her my life."

Looking relieved he said "No, but Michael you do owe her respect."

"For what? Exactly?" he asked. "For neglecting my brother, for ruining her marriage, though it was a given she would do that, because I am sure that what you forgot to mention out of her daily schedule of sainthood was the part where she was calling you a hundred times a day, where she was showing up to run your life, where she was doing the same for Sonny. No I am not the reason Morgan more than likely spent more time with the nanny than a parent, nor am I the reason her marriage is over. Mom is because she is unable to go about her daily life without sticking her nose in your business."

With that Michael stood and said "But then you have no business. No life. Why else would you keep trying to play dad to me. Funny thing is, Jason. I have a dad, you do remember your best friend, Sonny don't you? Why isn't Mom bothering him if she really thinks there is something wrong. What about Jax, she was still married to him. Why isn't she talking to my step dad?"

Jason started to talk but Michael interrupted and sneered "Never mind, I know why. It's because you have no life, you live vicariously as a dad by interfering with my real parents. Get a life, Uncle Jason. Go get some women pregnant and be a parent to your own kids. Dang, I have more than enough parents, why can't you try being an uncle instead for a change."

Jason flinched as the word echoed through his head. Leaving the hospital after calling Carly and telling her he didn't get through to Michael, he cut through the park only to see his sons with a blond man.

Looking around for Elizabeth, he ducked behind a tree and watched them, his heart aching as he wished it was him they were chasing. When he heard Cam shouting Uncle Steven, he moved on, knowing that he didn't want Cam to see him.

Sam who was stalking Jason, watched with narrowed eyes, she could see the glint in Jason's as he wiped the tears away and vowed she would end this, that she would be back where she belonged soon.

Cam saw the tall blond man crossing through the park, without so much as looking their way then around at the other daddys with their children in the park and his heart hardened just a little bit more.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan sighed as he watched his Mom's limo drive away from his dad's house before entering the study. He watched as his father read some sort of file then said "Dad, can I ask you something?"

Sonny sat down the paperwork, and walked over to the sofa where Morgan joined him. "Anything you want."

"Okay, but please tell me the truth." he said then taking a deep breath asked. "Why does Mom love Michael more than me? Is it because of Uncle Jason? Why does Uncle Jason spend more time with Michael and not have a family and kids of his own. Is it because of us? Does Uncle Jason not want a family?"

Sonny was taken aback at the questions as he said. "Morgan, your mother loves you."

"Not as much as Michael, she has never gone to a single event until Michael was there too." he retorted. "I am with Leticia and Grandma Bobbie now that Jax isn't there. At least he spent a couple hours a day with me. Mom didn't while married to him and is barely there at all now."

Sonny didn't like what he was hearing and then when Morgan again asked about Uncle Jason and why he didn't spend time with him like he did with Michael, Sonny got just how much Carly called her _best friend_ over him regarding their son. As Sonny answered his son's questions, he had no idea that Morgan was taping him, trying to get answers for his friend Cam.

Sonny struggled with what to tell the little boy as his questions sank in for the mobster, finally sending Morgan away at least less confused if not satisfied, he called Jason and asked him to come out to the estate.

When Jason showed up, Sonny closed the door unaware that Morgan had gone to the back room where he had seen his mommy eavesdrop on his dad. "Jason, we need to talk about Michael."

"I saw him today, like Carly requested. I don't know what is wrong, Sonny. He is angry, he feels we are interfering in his life." said Jason frustrated at how Michael was acting. "He wants to be left alone. He says too many people are telling him what to do."

Sonny sat down and said to his best friend. "Jason, I had no idea that Michael had had another problem, Carly didn't call me."

"She might not have wanted to bother you." he offered as an explanation.

That didn't sit well with the mobster as he said to Jason. "Sit, we really need to talk."

Jason frowned and did what Sonny asked. "First of all, Michael is right, there are too many people telling him what to do, at least one too many. Jason, while I appreciate all you have done over the years for my son, he is just that, my son. Not yours."

Seeing Jason's stone face, Sonny said "No, you need to listen. This bit of Carly coming to you about Michael, it ends now. I should be the one she comes to, I am Micheal's father. I have been for almost fourteen years. I should have put a stop to this years ago. You stepped back, agreed to let me adopt Michael."

"Sonny, I am Micheal's uncle." he said.

"Exactly, his uncle, not his father." he said. "You have a son of your own, would you want me telling Jake what to do?"

"It's not the same thing. I made a promise to Michael." he said. "You know that."

"You're right. You did but Jason, how long are you going to keep that promise until Michael is an adult, until he is thirty, until he is a father, a grandfather. I will finally tell you what Carly should have years ago, what I should have years ago." he said annoyed. "That promise was fulfilled the moment Michael became my son. Stop letting Carly use that old promise to keep you tied to her apron strings. Take a good look at your life, Jason because you don't have one."

Seeing the hurt and the pain on the blond's face, Sonny said less harshly. "That is partly my fault, well no more. Jason, why can you keep my children safe but not your own?"

"Because-" Jason looked at his boss and said bluntly. "Because you can't stay on an even keel, someone needs to protect them and it always falls to me."

"Jason, that is bullshit." he said. "Lucky Spencer is even less of a stable person than I am. Yet you are letting him raise your kid."

"There is a difference, the boys at least have Elizabeth, who is a good mother." he said.

"Yes, she is you. You made a better choice than I did in choosing Carly. But Jason, why are you punishing your kids for my bad decisions." said Sonny. "You are messing up your life, man. Go to Elizabeth, beg her apology for letting Carly run your life. Go to her, go to your boy, be a family."

"I can't. I promised Elizabeth no contact. Our son was kidnapped twice." he said.

"Yeah, once because of a grief filled woman, if you two had been together, there would have been guards to help Elizabeth." he pointed out. "Sam was behind the incident in the park and that wasn't business. That was an obsessive woman going after kids out of jealousy, not business."

"You can't say that about the Russians." he said resentfully as he glared at his boss. "Look how many times your children had been kidnapped."

"How many of those were personal?" he gently pointed out. Jason turned his head, not wanting to admit his flawed reasoning. "And Jason, we still don't know why the Russians grabbed Jake, whether it was because of Lucky or you. Step up, man up, Jason. Be a father to your own kids, I am promising from this moment on to be a better one to mine."

Jason left, needing air as he wished he hadn't gotten out of bed this morning. Sonny meanwhile called his estranged wife Claudia and said "We need to talk."

The brittle brunette looked up forty minutes later as Sonny came through the portal to Crimson Point. With Anthony's death during the hospital fire earlier that year, they had separated, but were still connected because of the Zachara business interests.

"What is it, Sonny." she asked regretting her marriage. Things had been ugly since the moment she had met Sonny, and Claudia had made all copies of the CD showing she had been behind Ian shooting Michael disappear, her affair with Ric had ended the moment his father had died. She wanted a divorce a new life but her father's will had her trapped in marriage with Sonny.

With his dimples in full force, he said I know of a way to get divorced.

"I am not turning my family business over to you." she snarled.

Sitting down, he looked at her and said "I don't want it."

"Yeah, right." she sneered.

"No, I am being serious, but I can't allow you to remain in Port Charles. So, here is my offer. I sign an agreement, we get divorced you get the business but you leave town, never to return. If you do, I get it back." offered up Sonny as he put his plan in motion.

"Why are you went to such lengths would you walk away?" she asked.

"None of your business." he said smoothly. "It's a limited time offer, Claudia, It ends when I walk out the door."

"Fine, I will agree to it." she said then when he left called his attorney who said that Sonny had had her draw up the paperwork. Calling Johnny and seeing his appendage, aka Lulu Spencer with him, she said "It's family business, send the hooker to the store for some bubble gum."

Johnny looked between his sister and the blond and said "Lulu, would you please just head home I will call you later."

Lulu pouted but left, when she arrived at her apartment she saw Maxie and Spinelli kissing and just stormed to her room. Answering the now ringing phone, she got even more bad news. "Answer the damn phone yourself, Maxie. That was your sister, she is coming home, wanted to know why I was answering the phone in her apartment."

Wincing, Maxie said "You know better than to answer that phone, darn it, Lulu. I haven't told Georgie you are living here yet."

"She is not moving in here, Maxie." she threatened.

Maxie grimaced then said "Lulu, her name is on the lease. We can't kick her out, remember? We are living with her, not that she knows you are here."

John listened in surprised at what Claudia had to say, then asked if she was sure it wasn't a trick only to be told about the papers. "Get someone to go over them thoroughly."

"When are you going to break up with her?" she asked him.

Running his hands through his hair, John said "She is handy."

"I can imagine, but she was past her shelf life a year ago." she pointed out.

"There are a limited number of women willing to date me in this town, so she bores me to death, at least we have sex regularly." he said then looked a bit ashamed then said "Claudia, I walked away a long time ago for any real chance at love. While I may not love her, Lulu does love me. That has to count for something, right?"

"No, John. It doesn't." she said almost feeling sad for the annoying blond who had no idea that her brother stayed with her out of laziness and couldn't resist asking him. "What if you were to meet someone you could love, I guarantee, she walks away when she meets who you are spending time with. Dump her, go to the city if you want sex, John."

"I will think on it, what about the other plan you have in motion, are you backing off on that one now that Sonny is walking away?" he asked.

"No, operation ruin Carly is still in affect. She caused me to miscarry, then her coming to see me, to say what she did, after she had miscarried herself, no, I am still going to destroy her." said Claudia coldly. "Oh, and I have at least one more jab to take at Sonny.

A couple of days are getting Claudia Zachara out of his hair, Sonny was dealing with Carly who was saying he was wrong to have treated Jason the way he had. "Sonny, how could you, now Jason won't help me with Michael."

"Good." he snapped. "Carly, I AM Micheal's father, not Jason. If there is a problem, you should be coming to me. I have talked to Michael and from the sounds of it, the only problem is that you won't let him breath without your permission. I get why he is upset. Leave him alone."

"I won't, I am his mother." she steamed. "I gave birth to him, I fought for him, he should not disrespect me."

"Carly, if you don't stop, I am going to get an order of protection keeping both Jason and you away from our son." he threatened. When he saw her blowing up, Sonny said "ENOUGH! Damn It Carly, where is this fire when Morgan needs you, why not put all this excess love into our younger son."

"Morgan is fine, it's Michael that needs us." she said dismissing his request.

When she had left, Morgan who had hidden in the cubby hole again, heard his dad calling his attorney. Frowning as he listened, Morgan waited until she left then asked his dad if Milo could take him to the park.

Looking at his son, Sonny said "How about I take you to the park?"

Sighing, Morgan said "Can you wear something other than a suit, dad? I want to play ball."

Milo hid his snicker while Sonny messed his hair up and went to change into some chinos and a different shirt. "Will this do?"

Looking down at his father's shoes, he said resigned. "I guess it will have to. But dad you really need some sneakers."

Sonny and Morgan played catch, the older man amazed at how well the ten year old was doing, shocked to realize how much he himself had missed in his son's life. When Morgan saw the Webber boys, he asked for permission to go and play on the monkey bars while Sonny gladly took a breather.

When Sonny saw Cam and Jake, he looked around for Elizabeth and saw her talking to a blond man, planning at first to talk to her, he changed his mind when Michael showed up.

Talking to his eldest, Sonny felt a sense of time passing as the teenager acted no different than any other kid his age. When Michael walked off to talk to Morgan, he was a bit worried because after a few minutes of watching his brother, the blond turned on his heel, his face red with anger as he stormed off.

Michael was steaming as what he had heard Morgan and the other boy saying. As the words sank in, he went to his mothers house. There, in his room he was looking through his closet when he heard her voice then Uncle Jason's.

Listening, he sat down on the floor as he got that his uncle was reluctant to interfere but that his mother was pressing him to help her. When his name was mentioned and some sort of promise brought up, Michael looked around, seeing the picture of his Uncle standing with him, then at the others in the room, the teenager waited silently for the voices to stop talking loudly then crept out of the house, needing to get away from his mother.

Cam was in bed that night, his mind on what Morgan had told him. Unable to sleep, he went downstairs, and looked for his toys accidentally turning on the television. "Tonight on Maury Povich, ex wives and how they don't let go."

Cam sat there, entranced as furniture flew, as people were beeped and the gray haired man talked. Then it hit him that Mr. Povich was right and he knew what to do to get his family back together like the boy on tv. He was going to sue Morgan's mommy for being an illegal wife.

Then thinking on it, wondered if he could sue her for being a bad mom too, for Morgan.

The next morning, Elizabeth had a rough time waking her eldest as she said "Cam, I am sorry but you are going to have to spend the day at the day care center. Uncle Steven had to operate on someone today."

Hiding his smile because that fit into his plans to find an attorney. Then it slid away as he got that he didn't know what an attorney was. At daycare, he listened as his Mommy told Miss Tiffany that Ducky couldn't get him anymore, then handed her papers.

When his Mommy had left, Cam faked an ear ache, wanting to talk to his favoritist doctor at the hospital, he would know what an attorney was, he was sure of it. Sneaking down the hall to avoid his mom, he overheard her talking.

Elizabeth was telling Bobbie Jones who was there about Michael that Lucky had signed the papers after much protest when she threatened to make public what he had done. "I wish it hadn't come to that, Elizabeth."

"Bobbie, I couldn't have him telling my boys that." she said unaware that Jason was eavesdropping. "He had them lying to me, he was threatening-."

"Don't get me wrong, you are in the right, I only meant that I don't like that Lucky pushed you to get his parental rights terminated. He is becoming more and more like Luke everyday."

Waiting until Bobbie had left, Jason walked over and looking around said "Why on earth would you do that to Lucky?"

Looking at the man chasing all around town for Michael, she said "No contact, remember. That was your choice, now my getting rid of Lucky has nothing to do with you, Mr. Morgan. You are not a parent, you don't get to offer an opinion when you have no idea what is going on. That was your choice this time, remember?"

That stung Jason but it also made the little boy frown as he got that just because the blond mean woman was gone, things weren't going to work out. Thinking on what the little boy on the show did, Cam really needed to talk to that attorney now.

Seeing Doctor Alan, he said "I's not really sick, I just have a question. What is an attorney. How and what does suing someone mean?"

Alan lifted the first grader onto a bed, then asked why he wanted to know. Cam was at least truthful and admitted what he had seen the night before even if he didn't tell him his own plans.

Answering him, Alan asked "Anything else?"

"Do I know attorneys?" he asked.

Alan thought about it then said "Do you know Nik's aunt Alexis?"

"Yeah, she is always looking like she really has to go to the bathroom bad but that she can't find one." he replied. "I heard Mr. Luke say she is a tight-"

Looking around for a different adult and not finding one, Cam whispered ass. "He says she has been clenching it in for so long it is coming out of her month, that is gross. Who would want poo coming out the mouth, she should just relax it would feel all better." Alan couldn't help it, he burst into laughter at the very disgusted expression on Cam's face.

Alan was wiping his tears as he dropped Cam off at the daycare, giving him a clean bill of health and covering for the kid by saying "He just slept on his ear wrong, I will let Elizabeth know."

On his way back to his office, Cam's words kept coming back to him at the most inappropriate times. "What is going on with you?"

Looking up at his wife, he explained what Cam had said, only for Monica to say thoughtfully "You know, that fits Tracy too."

"Oh it gets better. Tracy has been foaming for days because Grandfather just announced he is hiring a friend of Brooklynn's for the summer. Guess who?"

"Lulu?" he asked.

"No, Georgie, she is coming home from Italy for the summer. Tracy is convinced she is after Dillon. I think father did it just to screw with Tracy because Georgie is studying law not business."

"What?" asked Alan. Georgie had become Edward's favorite after she had save poor Emily from Cooper and Logan who had been working together as the Text Message Killer. Then Emily had died months later giving birth to a still born daughter, Nik still hadn't recovered from the loss.

"Georgie didn't want anything to do with him after the Lulu mess, where did that come from?"

"No idea, but then Tracy has never been very rational." she said. "I was talking to Michael today, Carly showed up, you should be warned just in case she goes to Jason."

Carly did try to go to Jason, only for him to point out that they were his grandparents and then she stormed off when he said he regretted keeping them from their grandsons. "Don't compare my son to your kid."

That didn't go over well, not after Elizabeth's words. Jason went for a bike ride after finding Sam stalking out his truck. Knowing that Spinelli wouldn't help her after he had warned him, Jason was going to find out just how she kept tracking him down, no matter what.

Cam meanwhile had made his escape and taking out the money he had gotten from his piggy bank went to the courthouse since he had been told that was where attorney's worked.

Seeing the tight-butt lady, he said "Hey, I want to hire you, please."

Alexis turned around to look at the kid who came up to her and said "Cameron Spencer?"

"Duh, no. I am Cameron Webber." he said not so sure he wanted to hire anyone this dumb. "I need an attorney and Doctor Alan said you were one. I want to hire someone to get the mean lady to leave my daddy alone."

Blinking a bit, she said "Lucky is big enough to protect himself, it is his job to protect you, Cam. Now it is great that you are so worried but your daddy is a big person, an adult."

"Lady I am seven not two, stop talking to me like that." he said when her tone got softer and she spoke to him like he was an idiot. "Never mind, I will find someone else, someone smart, you know, with some real brains."

Walking away disappointed, Cam stopped then said "Besides Ducky acts like he is five, so how can you call him an adult. I heard Miss Bobbie telling Miss Monica that Ducky needs to grow up and that my mommy doesn't need three kids and that Ducky acts like he is one of my mommy's kids, not her ex."

Alexis frowned, then decided to tell Lucky that his family was denigrating him in front of his sons. Then she asked. "Why do you call him Ducky, does it stand for daddy Lucky."

"No, it doesn't." he said with a rhyming sing song voice as he offered her attitude back to her. Getting serious, he sighed and said "It stands for dumb Lucky. I heard Lulu's boyfriend Mr. Johnny calling him that. He is only staying with Lulu because he is sleeping with her, that it is too much trouble to find someone else to sleep with. The other lady wanted to know how he puts up with how she never shuts up and he said he found another use for her mouth."

Alexis mouth gaped at what this little boy was saying then he added "I don't know what it could be because Lulu even talks while she is chewing her food, that is disgusting."

The red head who saw her client's young son talking to her rival looked around then saw no one with the boy. Worried what Alexis might do with this information, had approached only to get an earful of why one was careful of what was said in front of children. Hastily moving in, she said "Mr. Webber, aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

Turning he saw the wink and said "At daycare."

"Then I suggest I drive you back there, young man. Your mother isn't going to be very happy with you."

Diane saw the way the intelligent little boy got that whatever was going on wasn't good as he said "You are right. I am sure that by now they know that I am no longer with Doctor Alan."

In Diane's car, she soon had him belted in and said "We need to talk."

Making a call to GH, Diane talked to Alan Quartermaine and explained about Cam. The doctor said he would cover, telling her about the little boys late night tv foray and his questions.

Closing her phone, she sat next to him in the back seat and said "Cam, do you have any money."

When the little boy pulled out a crumpled bill and offered it to her, she said "Okay, well now I am your attorney. That means I can't tell anyone any secrets you share with me. So how about telling me why you were really at the courthouse."

Diane sat there, her eyes growing wide as she heard about Lucky and Sam, about Cam's parentage, about Carly and Michael and Cam's anger. What really shocked her was the recorder he produced with Sonny and Jason talking.

At the end, after he explained about wanting to sue Carly for being an illegal alien, she frowned. "Cam, I don't think Carly was born elsewhere."

"What does where she was born have to do with it." he asked. "She alienated our daddy's love from us. That has to be illegal."

Getting that he was talking about alienation of affection she looked at this boy and said "Someday young man, you are going to be brilliant, and I want you on my side. I will tell you what. I will be your lawyer. Now is there anything else?"

As she listened yet again, she said "Let me get this straight you want to sue your parents for emotional neglect."

"Yup, they are neglecting each other because they are mad at each other." he said.

Diane made sure that she got Cam to the hospital, after telling Alan Quartermaine she couldn't explain what was going on, that Cam had hired her, he just sighed and promised to keep this adventure to himself.

Alexis meanwhile had asked around about Lucky having troubles and found that as far as most people knew, the only person Cam considered mean was her own daughter, she kept silent about the kids visit, not wanting to be dragged into any more drama involving her daughter's love life.

Diane got busy, asking her paralegal to pull all relevant cases, she went to free herself of any entanglements that might interfere with her case. "Jason, I have a case coming up that requires I distance myself from you for a couple of weeks. It's called a Chinese wall and I really need you to avoid getting arrested until it is over."

"Diane, there isn't anything going on business wise." he promised.

"That is going to have to include all of those on my list." she warned and Jason frowned because with the way Michael was behaving the teenager just might be in need of her services but he said he would do his best.

Diane then drove out to see Sonny. "I have a new client and I have to distance myself from your family for a few weeks until his case is resolved."

Frowning he said "What about my request regarding Carly?"

Looking at Sonny, then thinking of her other case, she said "Would you tell me why after all these years of letting this go, you suddenly are so concerned?"

Hearing about Morgan, about what had happened, she said with a smirk. "I think that I can keep you involved. You should know, that my other case involves something similar. I have a pint sized client suing his parents."

"Morgan?" he asked shocked and a little hurt.

"No, not Morgan." she said then added. "You should know, he would have a good case though."

"Not if I can help it." he said grimly. "It's why I did what I did. What other kid in this town can afford your fees?"

"Oh, this one's payments come in giggles, I have never meet a kid that makes me laugh as much. He is smart, patient and methodical already. Someday I expect him to run this country." she said seriously. "In one day he came up with a very good plan, found out what he needed and executed it. My guess is he rocks the very foundation of Port Charles."

Sonny watched her leave, then went to call Carly's house. When Leticia said she wasn't there he asked to speak to Morgan. "What do you say to eating dinner with me tonight?"

"Can we have Kelly's please?" he begged as the older man gave in.

Diane meanwhile had gone to visit an old friend of hers. "Do you have time for me Judith?"

The two women sat down, Diane telling her what she was doing and asking what the family court judge thought. After a good laugh at the kids description of Alexis Davis, she said "Dang, the way he set it up, he has a good case. What about this parentage bit?"

"I am going to get samples but in order to do so, I need to tell someone." she said then had an idea. "What about Alan Quartermaine?"

"Good because you need to talk to him about something else." she said. "If this goes public, DSS will get involved. What you need to do is spike that by having the tests done first and then after getting the results have their grandparents act as in loco parentis."

"It will also spike Spencer who was another worry of mine. Thanks Judith."

"Good luck, you do know that this is going to hit the papers, that it will go national." she said. "I will see what I can do to help you avoid that."

"I know, it was my one worry but I honestly think that this boy is right about what he is doing." she said. Diane left the office and went to her own. Then looking at the clock, made a call. "Dr. Quartermaine do you have some time free tomorrow?"

Cam felt bad as that night his mommy coddled him worried he was sick in spite of being told he was fine. She had let Jake and him get away with not doing their chores, then had made their favorite food, he really felt bad.

After dinner and his favorite movie and dessert, Cam slipped off to bed at the same time his mommy was putting Jake down, once there he pulled out the hall phone and called the number Morgan had given him.

"Hello?" said the quiet voice on the other end.

"Morgan, it's Cam. I did it, I am going to fix everything for Jake and me." he said excitedly. Telling him about the show and his plan, he said "Doesn't that sound neat?"

"I guess so." said Morgan who added. "I wish I could get a new mommy too but I am stuck with mine. I wish Leticia were my mommy."

"Maybe we will make your mommy be nicer" said Cam a bit uncertainly. "I can ask Miss Diane."

"It won't work, nothing can make my Mommy nice." he said while wishing that he had a different Mommy.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Alan listened to the woman, then said "Are you sure?"

"Cameron Webber is and I have to say there is no reason to doubt what he heard." she said. "Can you run tests, I will get a sample from Jason."

"We don't need it. I can run it against my own blood." said Alan with a heavy sigh. "To make sure no one can claim he is AJ's, I will use Monica's as an exemplar since Jason wasn't hers biologically."

"This is quite a mess. Jason gave me his version during the whole Lorenzo Alcazar trial, then Elizabeth during her divorce from Spencer and now Cam's version. It is almost the same except both your son and Elizabeth don't realize how much the other person loves them. Its like they think the other will leave them if they see the real them, unaware that they do see each other, do you get what I am saying?"

"Yes, I do unfortunately." he said with a sigh. You said there were two things you needed, what was the other one?"

"This one is a bit sticky because if the courts decide to remove the boys from the house they need someplace to go." she said grimacing at hurting Elizabeth even if it was for her own good.

"You have no idea." said Alan who then said "I will agree, but I need to speak to my wife before this goes any further."

Diane agreed to his doing so, then went to her hair appointment where she saw Carly leaving and heard the woman speaking into her cell phone. "Jason, I need you."

Georgie let herself into her apartment, it had been a gift from Jax and Edward Quartermaine after she had figured out who the TMK was, saving Emily, Leticia and Carly as she had worked out the clues.

Seeing the decorating, she groaned, then thought about the money she had been making in Italy as she mentally redecorated it so that it was less pink and purple. Looking at the mess, then heading to the kitchen, she frowned at the sound of someone using the master bathroom.

Maxie had been told Georgie intended to use that room, that she had been more than welcome to use one of the three guest rooms but finding out her sister had ignored her, then seeing the mess in her apartment, pissed Georgie off.

Entering, she saw the pig sty in the bedroom and waited, angry and that anger grew as Lulu Spencer walked into her bedroom. "What the hell do you think you are doing in my bedroom?"

"What? No, this is my bedroom." said Lulu. "Maxie said I could have any room I wanted when I moved in here. I told her you couldn't stay that I wouldn't allow it, so just move home with daddy, Georgie."

"Oh, hell no. You had better not be living here." she said reaching for her phone. Calling her sister's number, she said "Maxie, it's me."

"Hi, can I call you back later, I am a bit busy." she said as Kate looked on annoyed.

"No, you can get to my penthouse now or your skanky coworker is going to jail for trespassing and you can be explaining how the hell she is living in my place and even more what the hell she is doing in my bedroom, sleeping on my furniture."

Maxie turned white while Kate who heard everything looked on. "Georgie, I can ex-"

"No, I don't want to hear about it. Get here in five minutes, Maxie or you and she will both be explaining this to dad or a judge, I don't care which. Either way, I want both of you and your shit out of my place or it is going over the balcony."

Georgie fumed as she paced back and forth while Kate told Maxie to go clean up whatever this mess was. Arriving, she tried to offer up an explanation only for Georgie to say "Get your shit, both of you and get out."

Calling Edward, she told the old man what was going on and why she wouldn't be at work that afternoon. Edward heard the shrieks in the back ground and said "I will see you later. If you want, I do have a place available at the waterfront building, we can trade."

"I will let you know." she said then looking at her sister she said "Its bad enough she is living in my house, but for her to sleeping in my bed, to be skanking it up in it. I am going to have to burn the sheets, hell the whole damn bed. You two owe me for that."

"You can't talk to me like that." said Lulu only for Georgie to hit the button to lite the fireplace. "What are you doing."

Picking up a piece of silk, she tossed it into the fire and said "Getting rid of the crap in my room."

"Stop, stop, you can't do that." she shouted.

"Lulu, this is my house, you are a trespasser. Maxie, start packing because your room is next."

Lulu pulled on whatever she could find, and started to toss what she could in her suitcases and then said "I hate you, I wish that Logan had killed you."

"He did his best to try." she offered up then when Lulu started towards the door said "Lulu, the rest of this is going in the trash if you don't take it out of her with you."

"You can't do that." she shouted.

"Why don't you tape yourself and you can just hit play, save your vocal cords and yes I can." she said amused. Then going to the kitchen found the large black trash bags and brought the box box. "Here, use these."

"I am not putting my expensive clothes in garbage bags." she sneered.

"The bags or the fireplace?" she said leaning against her dresser while in her room Maxie had called Spinelli to come and help her. When Sam showed up as well, she told them what was going on.

The former con woman went to confront her friend's long gone sister and moved over to where she was standing watching Lulu Spencer who had stopped packing hopeful that Sam would help them.

Ignoring the short woman in front of her, Georgie said "Lulu, keep packing. Sam, get out of my house."

"You can't talk to me that way, Maxie invited me here." she stated then added. "You can't just kick them out. You have no rights, none."

"Sam, I know your freeloading ass didn't just get in my face and tell me I can't kick them out. As much as your rear has plopped on someone's sofa in exchange for sex, you have to know that the owner has the legal right to get rid of nonpaying tenants."

Sam went to slap Georgie who grabbed her wrist and said "Get out of my house or you will be going to jail."

"Let go of me." she said wrenching her wrist then turning to Lulu she said "Call Lucky."

"Lulu, do so, and I will call my father. Who do you think will win that fight." she said with a laugh. Sam's mouth closed, then she had an idea, calling her mother, she said "Mom, Maxie and Lulu are being kicked out of their penthouse."

Ripping the phone from Sam, holding her off, Georgie said into it. "Alexis, I came home to two people illegally squatting in my penthouse, now we both know I am allowed to have them arrested and if you daughter interferes again, I will be sure to add her to the list of trespassers."

Seeing Spinelli in the doorway, Georgie laughed and said "Oh great, if it isn't the great mouse detective, Damien Spinelli. Get your false goddess out of my penthouse, now."

"Fair Georgie, you must cease and desist." he cried out while Georgie just hit the number for her father's cell phone on Sam's. "Dad, I am at my place and there are people I don't want here, could you send a squad car."

Mac arrived along with two uniformed officers. Lulu was crying as he listened to Maxie's excuse for her lies regarding Lulu just living in the building. "Maxie, you knew you sister didn't want her here. You lied to her, to me. Lulu, Georgie is right, she can kick you out. Sam and Spinelli, why are you even here?"

"To help them move, since Fair Georgie is no longer so fair." said the hurt hacker.

"Spinelli, grow some balls." she said then looking at her sister said "Twenty minutes, Maxie or it all goes to the fireplace."

Both women scrambled to get their clothes into the trash bags while Mac tried to calm down his daughter who said "I am going to take Edward up on his offer of trade for the waterfront apartment."

"Does that mean we can stay?" asked Maxie hopefully, she didn't want to move back to Mac's house. What kind of fashion writer could she be living with her dad?

"No, Maxie, it doesn't unless you can afford to buy this place." said Georgie. While she loved her sister right then she wanted to smack her into next week. Mac left, warning both women to get out of the apartment taking his officers with him now that he was certain things had calmed down.

When they saw him leave, Sam and Spinelli returned only for Georgie who was sitting on the sofa to laugh. Georgie said "Help them pack and then get them out of here. And Sam, since you are such good pals with my sister, why not get her to give you some advice on how to buy clothes in the grownups department instead of the junior high section of the adult book store.

Standing, she went to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator door and looked for something cold to drink never seeing Sam following. Hearing the clicking of the hooker boots, though, she turned just as Sam went to kick her.

Reaching out, grabbed the ankle, she twisted it until the woman came off her feet and landed on her rear. Releasing the leg, she said "You only get one shot, Sammy."

The other woman stood, limping slightly as she said "I am going to make you play for that."

"Hey, you attacked me, it's not my fault you are a bully who can't handle it when someone fights back." she said shrugging then she smirked and said "Bet that ankle hurts doesn't it?"

"Bitch." with that Sam limped to the doorway and opened it just as Lucky arrived with two more officers. "Good, arrest Georgie Jones for assaulting me."

Georgie came into the room just as Lulu came out of the master bedroom and threw herself at her brother. Lucky looked around, then told Georgie she was under arrest. "For what, Detective Dumbass? This is my apartment, Sam was told by my father less than five minutes ago to be gone, that she is trespassing."

"You still assaulted her and you can't kick Lulu out. She lives here and you don't." With that he locked the cuffs on her, to the smirks of three of the people in the room while Maxie got how far out of control things were.

"Lucky, this is Georgie's apartment, you can't arrest her." she said softly. "She is right, Lulu wasn't actually given permission by her to live here."

"Possession is nine tenths of the law." he said stubbornly as he told the uneasy officers to take her down to the station. Georgie just laughed and went along stopping in the doorway long enough to announce. "Lulu, it will be burnt if it is still here when I get back in an hour. Maxie yours too."

Maxie felt sick as Lulu and the other two whooped it up and thanked Lucky for getting rid of the pest. Going to her room, she called Diane Miller since she knew better than to call Alexis.

The red head walked into the station just as the criminal was being led in. Within moments, Georgie was out of the cuffs, Mac had called the DA and Diane had gone to get an order removing the women from the apartment.

Ten minutes before the hour was up, Georgie walked back into her penthouse with the same two officers who couldn't look Lucky in the eyes as they told the partying trio to put down the glasses of wine.

"Sam McCall, Damien Spinelli you are under arrest for trespassing. Lucky Spencer you are wanted by Internal Affairs for false arrest and Lulu Spencer you have been ordered to remove all items belonging to you by six PM or they are forfeit.

"NO." she shouted loud enough for Maxie to enter from where she had barricaded herself in her room. The officers gave Maxie the same news and she just nodded and said "I have them packed and they are being picked up in a few minutes."

"Good, because Maxie Jones you are under arrest too." said the one officer. When Georgie didn't even look at her, she said "I didn't want them to do this, I swear Georgie."

"I didn't do this, dad did." she said looking at her sister and then at the others. "Lulu, hadn't you better get someone to come and get your crap unless you want me to set it on fire."

Lulu looked at her, with a wounded expression and said "I have no one, to help me."

"That is your problem." she said then made a call. "Thank you."

Turning she announced Lulu, that was Alice over at the Quartermaine mansion, she will have someone get your crap in fifteen minutes and haul it to the Haunted Star or your brother's house, or even Kelly's but not there and it won't be remaining here.

"How can you be so mean, my boyfriend dumped me last night." she said sobbing. "Now this."

"Good for whatever loser you are seeing." she said then looking on as the others loudly protested their removal, she sat down of the sofa, rested her head back then started to laugh.

Turns out acting like Carly Jacks came in handy sometimes. She had been at the hotel and it was only after a confrontation with the blond over her ex husband Jax, had she been that mean to her unwanted guests.

Georgie went to work at the offices of ELQ, after a confrontation with Tracy that had the woman at first in denial then blindingly angry with Luke Spencer regarding their not so marriage, Georgie settled in and found herself running all over town on behalf of the old man she was coming to admire.

When she had talked to Jax who had come back when his divorce papers were files, she traded apartment buildings and had moved across town to the exclusive brownstone condos, making Lulu burn with envy every single time she drove past from where she was staying at Kelly's.

Lulu was not having a good week, between Jax firing her from Crimson, telling her she was only hired because of Carly and that her work was less than stellar she had yet to find another job. She had asked Carly for a job at the hotel but all they had open was front desk clerk and she hated she was going to have to wear a uniform if she took it.

Seeing Diane Miller talking to Johnny, she went over to greet her ex, hoping he had changed his mind only for him to tell the attorney he would be more careful in the future, that he had had no idea he had been overheard by anyone.

Diane had seen the young man blush when she had told him word for word his conversation with his sister regarding his now ex-girlfriend. For the attorney it had been a test more of Cam's memory then anything else and she was no longer worried about the boy on the stand.

She had had daily talks with Cam and two with barely speaking two and half year old brother. Jake just kept saying moto bike, bike and Mommy. While Cam had recited word for word conversations going back to his mother's pregnancy with his little brother.

He had been patient as she explained about how they needed some test answers from a doctor, she had had to chuckle when he offered up Doctor Alan, saying he was a smart man. Alan had explained that it wasn't those kind of tests but as soon as the results were in, they would move forward.

"Good, because Morgan's mom isn't a very nice person." he said. He had seen her yelling at Doctor Lainey about that Michael he kept hearing about. He had also seen his daddy, walking to and fro without ever stopping to talk to him.

Diane sat in her office, the paperwork all arranged when her phone rang. "Judith, what is it?"

Listening she gave a soft chuckle and said "Is that legal?"

"I found a case, in New York City. It never went up for appeal so it stands as ruled." she said. "What about it?"

"As soon as I hear from the doctor, I will take care of it." she said with a snap of her fingers. "This might really work."

"Who will they hire, is there someone who would help?" she heard.

"No, at least not that I can think of. Alexis is going to want Jason back with her daughter, she won't help get him together with Elizabeth. And since we are going to prove that Sam knew about Cameron, yeah, she won't help." said Diane. "Lansing used to be married to Elizabeth, and he is leaving town anyhow."

"Let me get a few names." she was told.

Alan sat down, his eyes watering at the results. Taking the paper home with him, he said to Monica. "I need to speak to you privately."

Edward was in his office when he heard Monica and Alan closing the double doors to the living room. "Alan, what is it?"

"I was asked to run some DNA test results by a lawyer in regards to a client of hers." he said then added. "Monica, Jason has two sons. Two little boys."

"W-wh-what, no, he wouldn't do that to us, not after our losing Emily." she said brokenly. "No, no, he would-"

"Monica, he doesn't know in regards to the eldest." she was told. "And sit down, I will tell you what I was told."

Hearing the story, the woman in the room with him and the man in the other room where vowing to make Spencer and McCall pay for Cam while they were both aching in regards to Jake. "So, why is Elizabeth hiring an attorney?"

"Elizabeth didn't. Cam did." he said then told her the rest of the story while Edward grew a slow grin at the plotting his great grandson had done. When Alan told her what Diane wanted, Monica said no at first. "I won't, I won't have Jason take them away from us after we have fallen in love with them, not like he did with Michael."

"Monica, that was Carly, we know that and if Cam wins, she ceases to be a problem." he pointed out. "Do you really think that when Jason hears his son testifying about how his spending time with Micheal makes him feel, that he will not change his life? Do you really think so little of our son?"

"Y-you think that this is going to wake him up, don't you?" she asked. Sitting there, she said "I can't believe Elizabeth, either. At least it explains her guilty expression lately. I am angry with them, both of them. So angry but at the same time. I get why they are doing what they are. It's stupid, but they aren't looking at the bigger picture."

Alan hugged his wife then said with a groan. "Now, how are we going to restrain Edward?"

Monica laughed like he had intended. "An elephant sedative. When finds out about those boys, then what Cam did, hell he would turn over the keys to the executive washroom the moment the kid walks through the door."

"He couldn't do any worse than Tracy does." said Edward from the doorway with a sheepish grin on his face. "I heard you and no, I am not going to make that mistake again. I will wait, until they are interested. For now, I just can't wait to see Carly's face when all of this goes public."

"I have to call Diane." said Alan going to make the call.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Claudia had left the country but she didn't forgive or forget, as Sonny's first son was sent a mysterious present. Reading the file, the cop went to find his boss. "When did you learn that Corinthos was my father? Was that why I was pulled from the case?"

"Yes, and about a month ago. I talked to your mother, she promised to tell you before Father's Day this year." said his boss. Dante looked at the file then said "Burn it, I don't want to him to know."

Nodding he did as the man requested, causing Claudia's plan to hurt Sonny emotionally failed but her plain against Carly was only getting started.

Carly called the shop, it was the forth time her Mercedes had broken down and they kept telling her that there was nothing wrong. Making another call, she told Jax what was happening only for him to remind her he had a new family and to bother someone else.

"You bought me the damn car." she gritted out. "Tell Brenda to release her grip on your balls and get over here."

"Is Morgan with you?" asked Jax with a wink at the boy sitting across from him.

Carly considered lying but knew that Jax would call Leticia an said no. "Then get a cab."

Hanging up, Jax looked at Sonny in shock then when Morgan ran off to ask for extra raisins, he said "Why?"

"Long story but you are good for my son. I am making changes but I won't keep him away from you." he said hiding his pain as Brenda carried in the little boy whose father could only be the blond man sitting next to her. "Brenda, be careful, Carly is on a rampage and when she finds out about your son, she is not going to be happy."

"I don't care." she said then hugged Morgan who kept trying to offer Julian a raisin. "He doesn't like them, he does like grapes though."

Grinning, Morgan said "Can I babysit?"

"Maybe when you are a bit older." she said then asked "Would you like to go to the zoo with us?"

"Dad, can I?" he asked then said "Wait, can I have Cam and Jake come to, they like the giraffes, Cam likes the funny looking cats though."

"Are they your friends?" Seeing Jax frown, she started to say no when her husband spoke.

"Morgan, how about I see if Elizabeth is free today before you go making plans with the boys, okay?" With that, wondering when Morgan had gotten that close to the younger boys, he made his call.

"Elizabeth is going to meet us at the zoo." he told them. "Sonny, what about Kristina?"

"She is too big for the zoo." groaned Morgan. "She whines about being seen with babies like me."

"Okay, no Kristina." Or Molly thought Jax. "Let's get cracking."

Diane worked out the details with the Quartermaines and Judith who was going to hear the case herself. "So are we in agreement."

"Yes, I just worry about Elizabeth, she is going to be blindsided by what we are doing?" said Monica looking at the others.

"I know but this is for the greater good. If we succeed, Jason and she end up happily married and even if we don't, they at least know the truth." said Diane as she tried to rally herself. She knew that it was going to get ugly before it got better but at the same time she reminded herself of the strength a seven year old boy had.

Monica looked at the clock and took a deep breath before making the call. "Elizabeth, it's Monica." Using that it was this Father's day upcoming week, she said "Alan is just so depressed, I know that what I am asking is a huge inconvenience but do you mind if we kept the boys. I think having them here, will help him, this is the first one without Emily. And of course Jason won't be around and then there is Michael..."

Monica felt like a huge rat as she heard Elizabeth agreeing she could take the boys Friday night. Hanging up, she grimly looked around then said "It's done."

Diane went to arrange the deliveries, then took her phone off the hook as she went through everything again and again.

Across town, Sonny hung up the phone, then went to look at the possibilities. Finding nothing, he called Claudia back and said "Fine, but only for a couple of weeks."

"Relax, Sonny. I have no interest in your pokey little town." she said then called her brother. "We need to talk. My plans for Carly go into affect this weekend since her kid should be with Sonny for Father's day."

Friday morning dawned, Carly was yet again having trouble with her car, this time the engine blew up and she was reduced to taking a cab to work.

Threatening the dealership, she was told that they didn't need her business and to find someone else to blame for not putting oil in her car. Scratching her head, not sure why it was itching so much, she just put it down to needing more conditioner in it.

At the hotel, she had a run in with the woman who had a child with Jax, a child created during a trip to Rome during which Jax said they were separated, but Carly didn't know that she trusted him. Not that it mattered, after all she was over the blond she thought to herself as her hair bothered her yet again. Pulling it up, she stuck pins in it, furious at how messy it looked, but too bothered by the itch to really care.

Late for her hair appointment, she reached for the magazine photo of how she wanted it cut and hurried off. Telling Alphonse her woes, she said "I want it to look like this."

"Now, Ms Corinthos, we both know, you need to show that to the hair dresser, not your shampooer." said the gay man as he turned her over to her usual man ordering her massage and extra conditioner, wishing she had the god given sense not to use that much hair spray.

Walking to the back, Carly greeted the Davis girls, smiled at Molly in spite of wanting to smack the morbid girl, she grimaced when the kid hugged her. Then debated if she was mentally unstable as she went around hugging those she knew in the place.

Alphonse meanwhile was talking to the hair dresser, knowing he would have the hard work of pleasing Carly. Those damn curls she insisted on aged the woman but he just smiled and did what she said, after kissing up her paid the bills.

In the back, her washer was talking to her, getting things ready for one of his more difficult clients then leaning in, he saw something, then felt a sense of horror as he pulled his hand back and grabbed gloves. "So, anything new with your son?"

"No, Michael is doing great." she said as he kept talking to her while getting his boss to come over as discreetly as possible.

"You have another boy, right. Younger, elementary school age." he replied while the boss read the hand signal with annoyance.

"Yeah, Morgan, he is at his fathers." she said dismissively. The boss looked at the woman who owned the hotel his salon was in and praying for relief ordered his man to take his time. Seeing the nod, he went to the hallway and made two quick calls.

Jax arrived and said what is the problem as the same time the county health department arrived. "I have an infestation of lice."

Being told to handle it discreetly, he could only glare at the HD man.

The Aussie asked the HD man what to do only for Alphonse to say "It's your partner, Mr Jax."

Jax knew that discreet and Carly weren't in the same sentence. Looking at the man he said "Who are your other clients?"

Counting to ten he said "Alexis Davis and her daughters. Tracy Quartermaine and Kate Howard."

"None of whom are known for their discretion. What do you recommend?"

"How bad is it?" Alphonse was asked.

"Live worms, nits and eggs sir. She is going to have to have it cut, no doubt about it." he replied. Luckily she is at the shampoo station but she hugged the younger girl, something about Morgan."

"So we need to check Molly, right?" Jax asked while the other man nodded no. "Who else?"

Alexis was getting her nails down when Molly leaned her head against the top of hers and said "Mom, may I get a coke?"

"Molly, you know you aren't allowed to drink caffeinated beverages." she said with a frown then watched as Molly worked Sam to get what she wanted. Her lips pressing together, she felt her hair itch and asked how much longer for her hair mud pack.

"Not too long." she was told while the hair dressers each got the message about Ms. Corinthos.

Jax entered the salon, greeting those he knew and carefully avoiding them at the same time. Once in the back, he along with the salon owner got Carly off to the side.

"No, you are wrong. I don't have lice." she hissed at the two of them.

"Let me show you, Ms. Corinthos." he said then taking a fine toothed comb ran it through her hair.

Carly looked at what was on his comb, then in a mirror as she saw things moving on her wet head and screamed before passing out. "So much for discreet."

Walking out, knowing his salon was over with, Alphonse made the announcement. Alexis looked at her daughters then said "Who?"

Knowing she had legal right to know, he said "Ms. Corinthos."

Seeing the teenager protesting, he said "No, no Ms Carly Corinthos."

"Why then..." Alexis saw Molly scratching her head, then thought about how she had pressed her hair against her mothers and shuddering said "What do we do?"

Kate was thrilled to be told she was fine, as she fled the salon, her nails needed work but she would go to the nail mill at the mall before even going to that place again. Tracy after getting checked out and threatening to sue Carly was given an all clear sign while the Davis girls and Sam were given the bad news.

An hour later, Alexis looked in the mirror and whimpered while Molly was loving her new haircut. Kristina had been relieved to be told she only had had a few live ones and that she was fine, but Sam was not so happy.

Her hair was now as short as a boys and she had been told she would have to be rechecked in a week. Swearing revenge she left and drove to complain to whoever she could find.

Carly woke up as four different people were trying to figure out what to do with her hair. "How could she not know, this is an all out infestation."

"What do we do?" the HD man was asked.

"She is a danger to herself and others. There isn't even cleanser in the world to get rid of this. We are going to have to cut her hair."

"No, no way in hell are you cutting my hair." she shrieked trying to get away from the people in the masks and hair caps. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Ms Corinthos, I am Kevin Sheldon with the Health Department, either you get your hair cut off or we put you in isolation for the next six weeks. You have lice, ma'am. It's a mess."

"No, you comb it out, like my mom used to. I am not cutting my hair, no way."

Kevin went to the door and took the order he had gotten. "It's simple, either you let us cut your hair without a fight or we shave you bald. Your choice."

"Like hell. You can't do that." she said reading the paperwork. "You just wait, my attorney will have something to say about this."

"Your attorney can have its say all it wants afterwords, but under state provisions, we don't need your permission when the hair in question is deemed a public health hazard."

Carly was screaming as she was restrained and her hair cut off. "Ms Corinthos, I am sure we will hear from your attorney but you should know, we have advised your business partner and the salon owner that they are well within their legal rights to sue you for what you had to know about."

Sitting in front of the mirror, her head bald, she kept stuttering that Jason will make them pay, that no one got away with treating her like this again. Mr. Sheldon kept writing down all she said then called his office.

"Find Carly Corinthos, whatever name she started withs' birth certificate and where she grew up, then contact the health department, if she has has had lice before she knew she was a danger."

Claudia was laughing hysterically, her people had done an excellent job, even if she had only been aiming for Carly, taking on the rest was worth the huge price she had paid for them to cut the blond woman bald.

In a good mood, she went to visit her ex, then drove to Crimson Point, smiling the entire ride home.

Around town, there were a few who weren't smiling as they knew what was happening that evening. Monica and Alan who left work at four, thanked Elizabeth who hugged her boys still worried about Cam who had been quiet lately.

Hugging him, she said I love you only for him to tear up and say he loves her to and would always love her. "Mommy loves both her boys."

When they had left, Alan let Diane know while Cam trembled but knew he was doing the right thing.

Jason tuned out the geek and answered his door. "Jason Morgan?"

"Yes." The man gave him the papers then walked away saying you have been served. Opening them, he saw that they were legal papers regarding the custody of two minor children known as Cameron Steven Webber and Jacob Martin Webber. Not understanding why Elizabeth would sue him, he thought about his run in with Lucky Spencer earlier that week and knew he had found the culprit. Grabbing his keys, he stormed out and drove over to the Spencer house.

Seeing no one, he went to the Haunted Star. "Where is your brother?"

Lulu looked up and said "How should I know, every since that bitch Georgie Jones got him fired he has been gone more than here."

Going back to the Spencer house, finding nothing about the case, he called Diane who was unavailable. "I am sorry Mr. Morgan, she did say she warned you she would be unavailable for a few weeks."

Meanwhile at GH, Elizabeth and Robin were leaving the locker room when she was handed the papers and told she was served. Reading them, she fell to her knees, shocked at the idea Jason would do this to her. With trembling hands she called Diane only for her paralegal to say "I am sorry, Ms. Webber, Miss Miller is working on one case exclusively right now. You will have to find another attorney."

Robin was rallying the troops, calling all of their friends. "Someone is trying to take custody of Jake and Cam away from Elizabeth."

As calls went out, Nik got a call from Robin who called his aunt, positive that somehow Sam was involved. Being told that no, Sam was no longer with Lucky, that she was working things out with Jason, Nik told his aunt to pass on a message to her daughter. "Tell her I know about her moments of weakness and there is no way in hell I am going to let her take Elizabeth's kids away. That this was the last straw, that I will kick her out of this family if she tried to go through with this."

Alexis hung up, confused as to why Jason would have anything to do with custody of Elizabeth's kids, she called her daughter anyhow. An angry Cassadine wasn't to be ignored.

Sam hung up after her mother's spiel and grinned. Jason had to be going for custody, who else could it be, Lucky had left, she had had a visit from him before he have gone to Ireland.

Carly was in her office, hiding with a scarf on her head as Jax lectured her when Michael came in holding paperwork. "Mom, do you know why I am being sued for alienation of affection?"

"What?" she asked her mind coming off her bald head. There was a knock on the door then a man pushed his way in. Carly screeched for him to leave but he just said "Caroline Corinthos Jacks, you are being sued for alienation of affection."

"Get out of here, I don't have time for this crap." she shouted and tossed the papers at him. When he just bowed and left, Jax lifted the paperwork and said "This is for family court, wait, this is going to trial on a Sunday. Carly what the hell did you do, this could only be an emergency case, that is the only time they do this on a Sunday."

"I didn't do anything, I have no idea what this is about." she said then called Diane's office and bellowed at her assistant to tell Diane to get to her office immediately and hung up.

The paralegal counted to ten then called back. "Ms. Jacks, I am sorry but my boss is out of town on a case, you will have to get a different attorney."

"No, I pay good money for her to be on retainer..." she shouted.

"Ms. Jacks, you don't pay her anything." snapped the paralegal. "Your ex husband did but he dropped you from the list."

"Then I am on Jason's, list." she said.

"No, you aren't. Ma'am." she replied. "I am sorry but Ms Miller is even unavailable to Mr. Morgan right now."

At the Quartermaine house, Tracy had come home, fuming only to be told she had to stay at the hotel if she was going to keep complaining. Calming down, she would just furiously mention about Carly having lice once an hour now.

Alan had the boys in the playroom while Monica stayed in contact with Diane who kept them updated. "They were all served. Including the witnesses. It was ugly for a few of them. I have had calls from almost everyone but Jason and Elizabeth. Who knows maybe this won't have to go to court."

"Here is hoping." said Monica as she went to talk to cook about feeding the little boys.

Elizabeth was drained as she let herself into her cute little cottage, tossing the keys down, she slid down the door and started crying. "I guess that answers my question."

Looking up through tear filled eyes she said "How can you do this to me Jason?"

"I was served too, Elizabeth." he said in a flat tone. 'I thought you did it. I didn't understand, then I heard that you called Carly and Michael to testify. Alienation of affection, is that what you really believe?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked then said with a bitter laugh. "You know what, I don't care. We both know that you won't step up, you won't be a dad. Go away, Jason, let me be. I have no fight, not anymore."

"Why?" Kneeling in front of her, he reached out and touched her, "Why do this to me? Why take what little I have of Jake, of Cam away?"

"What do you have, Jason? You have nothing, you are nothing to those boys. They barely know you exist." she said. "That is partly my fault, but then you have never fought to be with them, to be with us. We were a mistake, one you regret."

Pulling back as if stung, he said "I have never regretted one single moment of time when we were together. I never will. I have regretted actions, when I have hurt you, but you, you don't get it, you never have. I would die if something were to happen to you."

"Jason if that was true, where were you when I was lying in a hospital bed almost dying from the toxic mess Anthony Zachara set off, where were you when... No, I am not doing this, Jason. Go, you are free, go be with the family you want, the one you celebrate things with. The people you feel you can protect and leave us, leave us alone. Jason."

Jason thought about the night she had almost died, how he had had to fight Lucky to get her the medicines to save her life, how he had had to lock Sam into the morgue to get back to Elizabeth in time to hear her thanking Lucky for saving her.

How he had gone to check on the rest of the people in his life only to come back and hear Sam and Lucky talking about how he was getting back with Elizabeth, how it had destroyed him until he had found out things hadn't worked out for them. Only later had he found out Spencer had been lying about the whole damn thing.

"Don't you get it, if it weren't for the choices I made, you and the boys..."

"No, Jason, you don't get to use that, not any longer. I don't know who is suing who, I don't care anymore. My life is about my boys. Who knows maybe your best friend is doing this, after all she told me she would take Jake away from me, she would help you raise your son without me in his life."

Jason had considered that but her anger at the lawsuit had been too real for Carly to have had a part in this. "Elizabeth, I swear, I will put an end to this. I promise you, you will not lose you sons."

Resting her head against the door frame she said "We all know how good you are at keeping promises. At least if they aren't to me. Jason your promised we would try, then lied to me and slept with your sister in law. You promised not to take back your wedding proposal, you did. You promise and promise things to me and I am always the one with a broken heart as you move on with your life. I can't take any more of your kind of promises. Go, please."

Hearing how broken Elizabeth was, Jason stood, and said "Damn you, Elizabeth. Damn you. I have loved you for years, but it is never enough, I am never good enough. There is always, always someone you trust more than me. I swear to you, that this time..."

At that her tears became wracking sobs as she screamed at him to get out. Jason walked out the door, on the other side, he sat down against it and whispered that he promised he would fix this, that he would destroy whoever was doing this to them, no matter what.

Elizabeth heard and said "Jason, don't promise because more than likely it is one of your friends and we all know no matter what they do to me, they get a free pass."

Patrick could see Jason Morgan leaving Elizabeth's house and went to check on his friend. Coming in through the back door with the spare key Robin had, he found her with tears on her face, fast asleep resting against the door.

Lifting her, he carried her to the sofa, then thought about what Robin was doing, how she was rallying their friends and even a few enemies as she fought for Elizabeth. Returning home, he quietly asked Steven what else there was they could do. "I don't know, we have no idea who is doing this."

"It's not Morgan, I know that much." said Patrick. "He was wrecked."

There had been some shock at her saying it openly when Robin had told most of the room that Jake was Jason's son. She had felt a twinge at reveling yet another paternity secret but this one had to be told so that everyone knew what was going on so they could save Elizabeth's small family.

Getting a call, Steven went over to the master board and said "It's not my parents."

"We know it's not the Q's, Edward arranged for the attorney we have coming in." said Georgie. "We gave pretty much crossed everyone off the list, even Ric Lansing and we verified that Zander is dead."

Some lips twitched at that one, but then Epiphany said "Who isn't on the list?"

There was silence then Robin said "What do you mean?"

"Let's think outside the box, who cares enough about the boys but is stupid enough to think Elizabeth is a bad mother." she asked.

"Lulu Spencer?" offered up Georgie with a laugh. "No, I hate to say it but it isn't her. What we really need is to find who the attorney is, that would give us an idea."

"No idea, the records are sealed." said Detective Cruz. "I tried flirting with the clerk, all I ended up with is a warning from your dad who does know."

"What we need is someone to access the records who doesn't mind a little illegal b & e." said Robin who saw the glares and said "Well we all know that is the last option."

Cruz thought about it, and didn't like what was going on. "Fine, I don't want to know but custody cases are in the second filing room, the keys are locked in a desk drawer in the main room and all you need is the case number."

"Let me take care of that." said Georgie with a smirk. Leaving, she went to Jake's, intending to talk to Mitchell Coleman who she was shocked to learn had gone professional on her. The man looked a bit odd in a suit as he left with Kate Howard.

Getting his attention, then with a little blackmail, Georgie returned and sat down across from a man nursing a beer. "I need to hire you."

Johnny looked the police commissioner's younger daughter, the one he had never actually met in spite of their paths crossing several times. "Is there something wrong with your car?"

"NO, I need this file at the county clerks office." she said handing him the paper.

"Why on earth would you come to me, I am not a lawyer." he said still watching her.

"Because I need you to remove it quietly so that two sweet innocent little boys aren't taken from their very loving home." she said. "I know about your dad, imagine if you Mom was alive, that she was protecting you and suddenly someone tried to yank you out of her arms. No more soft hugs, no more butterfly kisses, no one to tell you the monsters under the bed aren't real..."

"Sometimes they are real." he offered up. "Why would I help you?"

"Because if you don't, I assure you, I will make the way that Lulu is stalking you seem like a Sunday picnic in the park." she said with a cold smile. "Look, I don't know you, normally I wouldn't associate with someone like you, but the happiness of two innocent little boys are at stake."

"Threatening me will get you no where but I will do it on one condition and it is non negotiable. Actually make that two conditions." he said looking at her. "First you are with me when I break in, that way I know this isn't a set up."

"Fine, and the second." she asked.

"Like you said, you know Lulu and I know that you drive Lulu insane for some reason. So for the next eight weeks, we date, not pretend to date, but actually date."

"I am not having sex with you." she said repulsed.

"I don't want you to." he lied as he admitted his attraction, "I really doubt you sleep with every man you date. I just want to make sure that Lulu gets the message and I think dating you will do that."

"No, it will make her come running like a dog in heat, actually." she said. "Lulu wants whatever I have. She always has."

"Good, because I have no intention of giving in to her. Let her chase, bark, try to get me back, but I am not playing. Not any more." he said grimly as he thought about what had happened that morning. He had almost shot someone because Lulu had been playing games, pretending to be in danger when she wasn't."

"Fine but keep the touching to a minimum." she answered. "Shall we?"

"You need to change." he ordered.

"Why, if we are caught in the courthouse, dressed like this, I can say we were taking the shortcut between the hospital and my dad's office. No one would doubt it where as if I was dressed like a commando they might think something is up." she said.

"Fine." he replied then they left to head to the courthouse. A quick ten minutes later, Georgie was impressed as she stood in front of the right cabinet drawer and unlocked it with the keys he had acquired.

"61009.2, 61009.3, 61009.4, 61009.6, 61109.7, .8, .9. Oh my god, it's not here. Why wouldn't it be here?" she asked. "Johnny, why isn't it here?"

"I don't know but why don't you yell a little louder I don't think they heard you at the police station." he growled as he closed the drawer, tossed the keys into the open desk drawer and got them into the hallways.

Hearing footsteps, he looked for a place to hide, only for Georgie to say "You are a stupid criminal aren't you."

Grabbing his head, she pulled him down into a lip-lock, John soon forgot why he was kissing her and just enjoyed the kiss until he heard ahem. As they pulled apart, a bit shocked they turned only to find Luke Spencer standing there.

"No wonder gumdrop is foaming at the mouth, naughty naughty Georgie." he drawled then said "What did you find?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you think I regularly take strolls down the hallways of justice?" he asked. "Bobbie called me, she heard through the grapevine about Elizabeth. Then Nik called and asked for a favor. I just wanted to make sure that my son's fingerprints weren't on this mess."

"No file." she offered up while John glared at her.

"Whoever is doing this is good. With the quick court date, no files on file, more than likely they are with the judge and this judge had a reputation of being honest, I don't like this, I don't like this at all." he said.

Then at the doorway he said "You two, you were pretty convincing. Georgie, don't let what happened with that numbstik Dillon stop you, young John was never right for my little girl."

"Dillon?" asked John as she muttered lets get out of here. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, but I am not giving up until I stop whoever is trying to hurt Elizabeth." she fumed. John saw the dark shadow of Jason Morgan slipping down the hallway and knew that either he had the file or had listened to them discuss not finding anything.

In the parking lot of Jake's, he stopped her from getting out of his car and asked "When should I pick you up tomorrow?"

"Huh?"she asked genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"For our date." he said reminding her.

"But we didn't get the file." she said.

"Too bad, you made a deal for me to break in with you, not that we had to find a file." he pointed out. When he saw her frown, he said "We can make it Monday, since I know you will be busy looking into this until then. AT seven, we can go to the ball game, do you like baseball?"

In her car, she called Robin and gave her the bad news. "Thanks, Georgie it was worth a try."


	5. Chapter 5

Jason let himself into Sonny's house, seeing his former partner still up, he said "Did you hear?"

"Someone is suing Carly, yeah, I just don't get how you are involved?" he said.

"I don't know. I thought it was connected to the custody suit for Jake and Cam, but now I am not so sure." he said bleakly. "Sonny, I am trying to protect them, I walked away so they would be safe, now someone has found out and they are using my children to destroy Elizabeth."

Sonny felt bad, but he had had a visit from Diane who had laid it all out for him and he had to agree with her. Whoever it was suing Jason and Elizabeth, which she wouldn't tell him were right. Hopefully this would end with the Morgan family being intact.

"I thought you said things were quiet on the business front?" he asked. Jason shrugged, beyond thought as the pain just ate at him. "Jason, are you sure this isn't personal."

"I have no idea, none. I can't defend against this, Diane is unavailable, I tried to pay her but she said she can't help me. I won't let this happen, if I have to I will send them out of the country to Italy, Elizabeth has always..."

Sonny not only saw his partner fall apart but felt it in his soul as Jason whimpered and said "I can't do this, I can't let them hurt my family. I didn't claim them so they were safe. I swear I will find out who is hurting Elizabeth hurting the boys and destroy them."

When Jason finally fell asleep, his words had become a litany of pain and anguish as he repeated his threat over and over again. Sonny sadly looked at his best friend and said "Oh, man, Jason the person you are planning to hurt, it's yourself. You are just too blind to see it."

Calling Max and Milo in, he had them lift an almost unconscious Jason to the sofa and left him to sleep as he went to check on his sons. Seeing Michael talking to Kristina about the lawsuit and hearing his daughters response he said "Michael do you have a moment?"

"I am going to bed." said his daughter after giving him a kiss on the cheek then with a smirk said "It was nice, us being all here tonight, dad."

Sonny hugged her and said "I invited Molly, what happened?"

"She is showing off her hair and there are only the four of us and the guards to model for." she said with a giggle. Molly had insisted her mother take her all over town, while poor Alexis dealt with her own hair issues.

Saturday, Elizabeth spent the day with her boys at the Quartermaine house, grateful for Monica's offer to keep them since she was such a mess. Brenda had come over, having heard from both Robin and Jax what was going on.

Jax had been tempted to ask his brother for help but had changed his mind when he recalled his hatred of Jason. She was doing what little she could by trying to cheer up the emotionally wounded mother.

When the children were down for naps, Brenda cornered Elizabeth in Jason's old bedroom then said "We need to talk. Tell me everything, I mean everything about your past with Jason. You need help, Elizabeth and someone is coming after your family. Now is not the time to fabricate or avoid. Remember I have been in your shoes."

Cam who was in the other room playing and Brenda heard her whole history with Jason. Elizabeth left nothing out, making Brenda wince as she got her part in the mess in 2002. As she heard the story, she felt for the twosome who it sounded like had put everyone else's happiness in front of their own.

"Elizabeth, can I ask you something? Do you still love Jason?"

"Yes, No, I don't know. I just know that I have had some of my greatest highs in life with Jason but he is also responsible for some of my greatest lows minus my rape." she said. "Do I love him, how can I? He puts Carly and her son first, over his own, over us. He lies to me repeatedly after claiming to never lie."

"Yet... he holds your heart. I think you hold his too." she said quietly. "Elizabeth, Jason, the way Jax put it is the way that Jason looks at you, that it is like he melts when he sees you. Like you are some sort of dream."

"Don't say that, please." she said tearing up. "Jason says that, I don't want to be his dream, I want him to love us, to love us warts and all. He can't do that. He refuses to do that, he claims it because of the danger but then he spends time with other peoples kids, he has loved other women, lived with them, married them but then says it isn't safe that it is too dangerous. It's an excuse, Brenda. He just doesn't love me like that and he doesn't want to hurt me."

When the nurse fled, the tall blond who had come here to confront his grandfather, convinced he had something to do with this entered the room and snarled at Brenda. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Getting at the truth." she said then looking at the wreck in front of her and said "You know she thinks you don't really love her."

Jason wanted to get away from Brenda, he wanted to shout but instead he whispered "What she has never understood is that I have loved her what feels like my whole life. Brenda, I have loved her since she was a seventeen year old girl, but you know what I am, what I do. I can't... I won't bring that to my family, to Elizabeth to our-her boys."

"Jason, I called Sonny actually at Jax's suggestion. That you are their father, it is pretty much public knowledge. He arranged guards."

Swearing and looking to destroy something, Jason picked up the telescope he remembered destroying once and was about to slam it when she reached out and touched his arm. "Jason, no one, I mean no one was really surprised. They all thought that no one other than they suspected or knew."

Letting it slip out of his hands, Jason fell onto the bed and said "When I went to work for Sonny, people told me I would regret it one day. It's funny it wasn't long after meeting Elizabeth I did regret it."

"Then why didn't you get out?" she asked quietly.

"A whole lot of things, my promise to Michael, my own screwed up sense of right and wrong." he said. "When Elizabeth was pregnant with Cam, I ran into her at the courthouse, he was kicking. I felt him, right then and there I took out the love I had tried to walk away from for her, touched it for just a second, dreamed what it would have been like if Cam was ours, then I put it in a stronger box and closed and locked it this time."

Wiping his tears away he said "Then Sam needed help and there I was once again in a Carly situation. I knew that Sonny would claim his child, I think it was why I let myself care because I knew eventually he would be with his family. Then the baby died and Sam told me she was in love with me. I thought well, this is perfect. I was able to feel something, it wasn't deep but it was love yet I knew I had to avoid Elizabeth, or I would not be able to move on. It worked, for a while."

"Then she was back in my life. Lucky that jerk was making her miserable and I hated him for it. Sam at the time, I felt so badly about it but that lock had broken and the love was seeping out of the box. Then the blackout happened. Even if I hadn't found Sam with Ric that night, I think Elizabeth and I were destined to be together. I just didn't have to feel guilty."

"Why didn't you claim her then?" she asked.

"Elizabeth talked about her son, about Cam and how I was too big of a risk now, that she had a child to think of. I let her go, then she found out she was pregnant, she didn't tell me for a while, Carly and Sonny had to stick their two cents in. When she did tell me I was so angry with her, but then we got out and I so badly screwed up again."

"Jason, if you love her, you need to fight for her." she said.

"No, I will make sure she and my sons are safe but no, I won't do it. I won't put them in my life. I can't, don't you get that Brenda." he said harshly. "I can't, I made so many promises over the years, my family can't be my priority and they deserve someone better, someone who will make them their priority."

"Oh Jason, you fool. You love her, she loves you. Tell the rest to take a hike off of a cliff. Starting with that harpy Carly, Jason."

"No, because there is too much danger, if we didn't have the boys, maybe but the simple fact is we do have them to consider."

"You know, you might not admit it but you claimed them. You say our boys, not Jake and Cam or my son and his brother." she gently pointed out.

"I gave a part of my heart to that little boy the moment I saw his mother was pregnant." he said his head resting against the bed as he laid down. "Brenda, please for once I know you mean well but please for the love of god, let me be."

Cam made a call then looked around and made a decisions. "Miss Miller can I testify first about why I am doing this?"

"Of course, Cam." she said then when he hung up called Alan. "Cam is crying, can you go check on him."

When Alan got upstairs, he heard the water running in the bathroom and knew when the little boy came out he would lie about crying. Hugging him, amazed at how smart his grandson was, he asked "Are you sure about this, Cam. We can call it off."

There was a resolute face that reminded Alan of Jason before he said "Yes, I am sure."

Elizabeth meet with the attorney, Nora explaining that the trial would take some time. "This is just a preliminary hearing. I am worried however that we don't know who is behind this nor about what convinced the judge to grant the motion for the trial."

"I don't know." she said completely bewildered. "Jason, Jake's father isn't behind it. Zander is dead, his entire family is dead and they wouldn't get custody of both boys anyhow."

"All I can say and I know it is going to sound trite is hold on and I promise we will do my best to keep your family together. I see nothing, no reason for you to lose custody."

Jason had gone back to the penthouse, entering he saw Sam talking to Spinelli and with an odd look at her hair cut said "Get out, I am not in the mood for your nonsense."

"Stone Cold, we have been looking into who would do th-" Finding his computer smashed into the wall, Spinelli whimpered while Sam tried to touch Jason.

"Get the hell out of my house Sam or I swear I will fulfill that promise I made during a certain late night visit." he said harshly. "Go, now."

Then he turned and said "Spinelli I told you I didn't want her here. Pack your shit up and get the hell out of my house. I don't care what you found, I don't trust anything that Sam was involved in. You were warned. I will arrange for a room at the hotel for the week, then you are on your own. Don't make me regret the trust I put in you."

Across town, a little boy was sitting on a dock, dangling his feet over the edge when the woman finally gave up with trying to escape without being seen. "Why are you crying kid?"

Turning, Cam looked at the woman and said "My parents love each other."

"Yeah that is a reason to cry." she said. "Don't you want them together?"

"They aren't. My daddy made a promise and he can't put us first and Mommy's heart is breaking, I heard it." he said. "But if they didn't have us, they would be happy. I heard daddy say that if it wasn't for us, he would take a chance."

The woman sat down, took off her heels and said "I think you have that wrong. If I had a little boy, I would do anything, anything to be with him."

"They did, they are hurting because they did anything for us." he said the tears flowing. Then hearing footsteps, said "I have to go."

"Hey, kid." she said "How did you get down here?"

"Miss Alice, she is watching over me." he said. "Lady, would you take us, if we didn't have parents?"

"In a heart beat kid, in a heart beat." she said sadly watching him rush off. Her mind on her past, she looked out over the water, water she should have died in and decided that since she couldn't get her happy ending, maybe, just maybe she could help that little boy.

Sunday Morning court convened. Elizabeth hugged her boys then wearing what Nora suggested joined her at the first desk, the second chair had Jason sitting in it with Alexis sitting next to him but clearly angry to be there for some reason.

When she saw Carly entering then her snarling that she would make Elizabeth pay for this, she was a bit annoyed to be told she was on the same side of the aisle as Elizabeth'. "Move, I need to sit down."

Looking at Carly, Nora said "Bailiff, this woman is creating a disturbance."

Ordered to take the first seat next to the empty jurors box, Carly glared at how close Elizabeth was sitting to Jason and snapped "Just you wait."

Michael entered with his father, an uneasy expression on his face as he talked to Diane who had come in at the same time. The red head, shook his hand, then directed him to sit next to Carly after whispering in his ear.

When his mother reached out to touch him, Michael moved over another seat, looking at her with annoyance as the spectators entered the room. Carly preened, her bald head hidden under the real hair wig she was wearing. She was going to take great pleasure in watching Elizabeth get her ass handed to her.

There was an eerie silence when the judge wearing black robes entered the courtroom and said "How many of you in the spectators area are to be witnesses."

When pretty much the whole room stood, she sighed then said "Normal procedure is for us to lead you out, but for this rather unusual case I am going to allow you to remain."

"Now this is a combination of a couple of different cases. They both or rather all involve children so I would like to ask you to be quiet while our young witnesses take the stand." she said firmly. "One outburst and I will have someone gagged."

Seeing she was looking towards Carly, Jax had the feeling Carly was going to lose that smirk she was wearing. Hearing a couple of late arrivals, he was a bit surprised to see Ric Lansing and Claudia Zachara entering and join her brother who had arrived earlier.

"Now shall we get started."

The bailiff announced "In the case of Michael Corinthos Jr and Caroline Jacks versus Webber, all parties please stand up."

Elizabeth looked around, she couldn't see anyone but Carly and Michael. Carly was glaring at her, and Elizabeth wondered if it was her brother suing them since it wasn't herself.

"Okay, in the case of Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan versus Webber etc all parties please stand up." there was some murmuring then Nora stood and asked "Your honor, where is the claimant."

"I have made arrangements for the claimant and his attorney to watch through closed circuit tv the preliminary proceedings."

"Your honor, that is highly unusual, among other irregular things involving this case." she said.

"Ms Buchanan, this whole case is unusual and one I would consider unnecessary if certain parties had stepped up to their parental responsibilities." Judith said. "Now as this is family court, not criminal I am allowed to do things as I see fit."

Alexis was not happy to be gagged but Jason had blackmailed her to be there but she was forbidden to say a word unless he allowed her to and so far he he stopped her from speaking.

"Miss Miller, are you ready to proceed with your case?" asked the judge which had several people looking at the red head as she entered through the judges chambers. Seeing Nora was about to object, Diane said "Your honor, I call Mr. Amos Washington to the stand."

Nora was about to object again when the judge said "I will put it on record you object but wait until the end of his testimony before giving me your reasons, you will so understand what this is about."

When the man was sworn in, Diane asked him who he was and what he did. "I am a forensic clinician whose job it is to research hospital errors. I was brought in to General Hospital at the request of Doctor Alan Quartermaine who had found some discrepancies in the labs there."

"Specifically in some DNA tests that were ran. The test numbers were altered to give false positives in regards to DNA tests ran in 2003. Specifically tests ran on the fetus of one Elizabeth Webber."

There were some gasps, then Jax frowned as he came up with Cam being Ric's, he missed seeing Carly's uncomfortable expression as well as the glare on her mother's face as she watched her daughter. "The tests showed that a man by the name of Zander Smith was the father. Problems was unless Miss Webber and he used a lab to create that child it couldn't have been his."

"Can you explain." he said while Elizabeth got that Ric had something to do with this trial. Jason was coming up with the same name but then froze at what was said. "Mr Smith had a newly ruptured medical condition that prevented him from having sex let alone fathering a child. The sample ran for Mr. Smith matches the DNA profile of a Mr. Jason Morgan."

AT that a buzzing started while Carly felt ill at ease. Courtney had switched the damn thing, convinced that if Ric was the father Jason would be overly protective of Elizabeth. She had helped her unaware that the real father was her best friend. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, the tests were reran and we also use DNA test samples from Alan and Edward Quartermaine there is no doubt that Mr. Morgan is Cameron Webber's father. Nor is there any doubt he is the father of Jacob Webber." the man said.

"Did you in your job description find out who had altered the tests."

"The nursing number was one Barbara Jones, however Miss Jones was in surgery at the time of the switch and couldn't have done so. The technician who was recently fired was shown several photos by police commissioner Scorpio, he identified a Miss Courtney Matthews as the woman who gave him the altered sample."

"Thank you, your witness." Diane said while Nora quietly talked to Elizabeth then said "No questions at this time your honor."

Letting the witness step down, Alexis didn't know what to say and when Ric was called to the stand, she winced at the idea he had been involved. "Mr. Lansing, in your own words, please tell us what happened at your house two weeks ago in the presence of one of your co-workers. Here is an affidavit your honor."

Ric looked at Elizabeth, with a sense of regret and said "Lucky Spencer came to me with the information that Elizabeth supposedly testified on the stand during Mr. Morgan's trial for the murder of Mr. Alcazar. I checked into it and found that there was a test ran, that Elizabeth after the trial ran another test. It proved Mr. Morgan was Jacob's father. We have since learned that a computer hacker hit the GH records and erased any proof that she was telling the truth."

"Are you accusing my client of lying?" asked Nora as she hit dangerous ground.

"No, I am saying that someone erased the records recently but left enough proof of erasing them to make it look like she is lying." he said looking at Morgan who got that Spinelli had been up to something.

"As for the paternity of Cameron, I had an interview with Mr. Smith who at the time denied he was the father of Elizabeth's child, he later changed his tune when it got his ex-wife's attention. I think he was telling me the truth the first time we spoke."

Nora and Alexis let him step down, then the Diane girded herself for what came next. "Your honor, I would like that leeway we were talking about now."

Nodding, Judith said "Are you sure your client can handle this."

"Yes, your honor. He is quite determined." she said then handed the bailiff a name. "We call Cameron Steven Webber to the stand."

Elizabeth looked at Nora, then at Diane who was staring at her then at Jason when she heard gasps. Turning she watched as her young son wearing a long sleeve dress shirt and khakis entered the room and stood in front of the bailiff and was sworn in. "Your honor, please, don't-"

"Ms Webber, I am a mother myself. Your son is a very determined young man. You are going to have to let this happen." she said while Jason reached out to grasp her hand only for Elizabeth to snatch hers away and glare at him.

There was a bit of a scuffle as Cam climbed into the chair then a soft reluctant chuckle from the bailiff as the little boy rolled his eyes and announced. "I can't see them."

After a few minutes and a pillow on top of two New York City phone books, Cam was able to see everyone. "Cam, we had a discussion in my office before coming out here, didn't we?"

"Yes lady." he said then frowned and said "Judge."

"It's fine, Cam. Now what did we discuss." she asked still surprised at how strong this little boy was.

"The difference between a lie and the truth." he said. "Are you going to ask your questions now, Miss Miller?"

Nodding, Diane said "Cam why did you come to see me, wait, let's start at the beginning. Will you tell the court what you heard between Lucky Spencer and Sam McCall in the park on May 9, of this year."

As the little boy started speaking, Elizabeth gasped and looked around for Sam, she knew Lucky was gone, Lulu had finally deigned to tell her this week. When he finished he said "After Ducky, er Lucky left Miss Bobbie's house, I overheard Morgan's mean mommy talking."

John remembered what Diane Miller had said to him about ears listening in and had to laugh as his version of dumb lucky was heard in court.

Diane had deliberately left the descriptions in, she wanted people to hear what this little boy had thought, what had caused him to do what he did. When Carly started to speak, everyone saw Michael glare and cover her mouth. Diane went to the judge's door and gave a quiet rap at it.

When Morgan entered the room, he looked at his father while Carly started to talk only for Sonny and Jax to stand and say that they had given permission for Morgan to speak. He joined Cam and looked at his father before Morgan started to speak.

When he told the courts what Carly had said, Nora didn't bother objecting that it was hearsay, from the look on the blonds face she had said it.

Jason was sick as his own son described himself as unimportant to his father as he talked about how Carly had told Morgan that Uncle Jason loves Michael more than his own life. More than anyone.

Then Morgan verified it then added how Carly had said "Uncle Jason is too busy taking care of us to take care of some kid he didn't want in the first place. Then I said I don't know who the kid is, but Mommy sure hates the kid. She says all sorts of mean things about his mommy."

Jason felt sick as Morgan went on to describe how Jason was there all the time for his brother, how he was there for holidays and how he gave them presents, but what made him actually want to die was when Diane gently asked his son how that made him feel.

Hearing the pain, the desolation in his voice, Jason looked at Elizabeth whose face had turned to stone as the tears dripped down it. Hearing his son talking about never getting a present; of seeing his father with other kids, how he could protect Morgan and Michaels family because of a promise but not his own had made his own son feel.

Morgan then testified about what he had asked his father regarding his uncle and his father's response. "Then I knew where my mom hid when she wanted to eavesdrop and I recorded this. Daddy gave me permission to play it.

"_Jason, we need to talk about Michael."_

"_I saw him today, like Carly requested. I don't know what is wrong, Sonny. He is angry, he feels we are interfering in his life." _

"_He wants to be left alone. He says too many people are telling him what to do." _They heard Jason add.

"_Jason, I had no idea that Michael had had another problem, Carly didn't call me."_

"_She might not have wanted to bother you." _

"_Sit, we really need to talk."_

"_First of all, Michael is right, there are too many people telling him what to do, at least one too many. Jason, while I appreciate all you have done over the years for my son, he is just that, my son. Not yours."_

"_No, you need to listen. This bit of Carly coming to you about Michael, it ends now. I should be the one she comes to, I am Micheal's father. I have been for almost fourteen years. I should have put a stop to this years ago. You stepped back, agreed to let me adopt Michael."_

"_Sonny, I am Micheal's uncle." _

"_Exactly, his uncle, not his father." _

"_You have a son of your own, would you want me telling Jake what to do?"_

"_It's not the same thing. I made a promise to Michael." _

"_You know that." Jason added_

"_You're right. You did but Jason, how long are you going to keep that promise until Michael is an adult, until he is thirty, until he is a father, a grandfather. I will finally tell you what Carly should have years ago, what I should have years ago." _

"_That promise was kept the moment Michael became my son. Stop letting Carly use that old promise to keep you tied to her apron strings. Take a good look at your life, Jason because you don't have one."_

"_That is partly my fault, well no more. Jason, why can you keep my children safe but not your own?"_

"_Because you can't stay on an even keel, someone needs to protect them and it always falls to me."_

"_Jason, that is bullshit." they heard Sonny speaking._

"_Lucky Spencer is even less of a stable person than I am. Yet you are letting him raise your kid."_

"_There is a difference, the boys at least have Elizabeth, who is a good mother." _

"_Yes, she is you. You made a better choice than I did in choosing Carly. But Jason, why are you punishing your kids for my bad decisions." _

"_You are messing up your life, man. Go to Elizabeth, beg her apology for letting Carly run your life. Go to her, go to your boy, be a family."_

"_I can't. I promised Elizabeth no contact. Our son was kidnapped twice." _

"_Yeah, once because of a grief filled woman, if you two had been together, there would have been guards to help Elizabeth." _

"_Sam was behind the incident in the park and that wasn't business. That was an obsessive woman going after kids out of jealousy, not business."_

"_You can't say that about the Russians." _

"_Look how many times your children had been kidnapped."_

"_How many of those were personal?""_

_And Jason, we still don't know why they grabbed Jake, whether it was because of Lucky or you. Step up, man up, Jason. Be a father to your own kids, I am promising from this moment on to be a better one to mine."_

There was a moment of silence as Jason looked down at the table in front of him, as his own words made him face what an ass he was being but at the same time, he knew, that if Cam went this far, he really didn't want him in his life. Why would he, he had made him feel unwanted again and again.

Diane looked over to Elizabeth who looked shell shocked and at Jason who didn't even seem there then at Carly who was muttering but from the tight grip Michael had on her, she knew the woman would keep quiet.

"Cam what happened when Morgan played that for you?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I slipped downstairs for a toy I had left on the table. I knocked the remote and the television came on to this really cool show with people throwing furniture." he said with a slight grin that reminded everyone that in spite of the seriousness of this, he was a seven year old boy at heart.

"Anyhow's I was really watching for all the yelling and the throwing chairs when what this man with white hair started talking and I knew what I needed to do." he said. "I wanted to hire an attorney, but first I had to find out what an attorney was."

"Did you?" she asked as he explained about Alan answering his questions then he told about going to the courthouse to find this Alexis. "Did you find her."

"Yeah, but when I did I remembered she was smelly Sam's mom and then she treated me like an idiot when I said I wanted to hire her to protect my dad from the mean lady. She thought I was talking about Ducky, not Jason and then you came along and we talked." he said getting comfortable now that his friend was next to him.

"What did we talk about?" she asked.

"I gave you a dollar and hired you." he said while some who knew how much Diane charged an hour gave a few chuckles at the mental image of Cam hiring her for a dollar. "Then I told you I wanted to sue Morgan's mean Mommy for being an illegal alien but after explaining you said it was alienation of affection. So that is what I did and I sued Michael too but we dropped that this morning because Michael came and talked to us."

Jason looked over at the now louder Carly as the judge rapped her gavel and threatened to bring in duct tape. "Why she will chew right through it, I have personal experience." muttered Ric loud enough for others to hear.

A few who knew what he was talking about found themselves laughing in spite of the sick thing he had done, including Sonny.

"Cam anything else?"

"Yes, I wanted to sue my mommy and daddy for emotional neglect but I was told by the judge that I couldn't because if they had neglected me I could but because they neglected each other only they could sue each other." he offered.

"What did you mean?" she asked gently knowing this part was going to be the hardest part.

"I heard mommy and daddy both talking to Mr Jax new wife and they both admitted they have loved each other for a very long time but that they couldn't be together because of us."

"Us?" she asked.

"Mommy said daddy uses it as an excuse but daddy said he-" Cam had held it together, but now the tears fell. Wiping them away on the shirt Miss Diane had made him wear he continued. "Daddy said if Mommy didn't have us to think about, he would be with her, but-"

There was a loud crack in the courtroom and all turned to see Jason with a red mark that shown brightly on his very white skin as Elizabeth stood over him.

"Ms Buchanan, while I understand the sentiment, please prevent your client from assaulting Mr. Morgan." said the judge who then asked slightly sarcastically if he needed medical help.

Jason only shook his head no as his son seemed to cringe then he said quietly "So, why I came here changed, your honor and what I really want is for my mommy to be happy."

Elizabeth found herself starting to stand, needing to assure her son that he and his brother made her happy but his words destroyed her. "See, your honor, lady. I want to divorce my parents and move away."

Elizabeth shouting "No", broke a whole lot of hearts, including her son as he continued, "See I think my mommy would be happy and I know my daddy would because then he could take care of this other boy and not feel bad about us. Plus, I would be happy since I wouldn't see him not loving us like he does him."

By now half the spectators where crying, while others were numb as Elizabeth sobbed then passed out. Jason reached for her only to have Elizabeth shove his hands away as she came to.

"Stay away from me, you and your promises, you don't mean. I am leaving, I am taking my sons and leaving this hell hole so I can make up to them what I have done. I hate you Jason Morgan, I hate you from the bottom of my heart."

With that, Elizabeth attempted to stand to get to her son and this time ended up leaving the courtroom on a gurney while Alan had slipped a crying Cam out of the room.

Carly stood and walked over to Jason, rubbing his arm. 'Jason, it will be fine, don't you see, this was-"

He shook her hands off of him, then looked at her, really looked at her then walked away as he went looking for his son. When the bailiff denied him access he was told to go speak to the judge.


	6. Chapter 6

As he went down the hallways, he could hear people talking about him, about what had happened and all Jason wanted was to go back, to fix things but standing at the doorway of the office, he couldn't' go in, all he could do was stand there thinking that maybe, just maybe this was for the best.

Elizabeth and the boys would leave town, they would be happy again eventually. "Mr. Morgan."

Turning he saw the judge who said "Come in, we need to speak."

Inside, sitting across from the woman, he could find nothing to say. His head bowed, he found himself broken, feeling nothing but pain.

"I have seen many a man where you are sitting. Some that loved their children, some that didn't want the child, let alone to pay to support them." she said gently. "What I have never seen is what we saw today. I really think you love your family, I also really believe that you thought you were doing what was best, same with Ms Webber."

"Eli-" he couldn't even say her name. "I was always scared of this, of seeing her eyes turn against me like they did today. I have had bits and pieces of that before but today... there is no going back."

"Good how about instead you go forward." she said gently. "Mr. Morgan, you don't remember me do you?"

Looking up, he said no.

"I knew you as Jason Quartermaine, then several years ago I made a ruling in my courtroom I regret. I think that I am as much at fault for this mess as you. See I ruled giving you joint custody of Michael, when I never should have. You, what you did was wrong. But I saw you loved that little boy and with the brain damage you had suffered I worried that taking him away would cause you to relapse."

His eyes came up again and met hers. "I didn't remember."

"I gather that. Mr Morgan, before I ruled on that case, I got a hold of your medical records, then talked to experts who were concerned you would break from me removing custody because you had to have a certain routine. I understand your life is still for the most part, kept to a routine, I would venture you rarely try anything new and if you do, no one is there to see it in case you fail."

Nodding, he kept looking at her. "Your girlfriend betrayed you, the other blond, the one still in your life was manipulating you. I thought if you had shared custody with your brother, you would figure out what she was doing. Then I moved away and never gave it another thought until I saw your name on a file given to me by Diane Miller."

"Jason, I think you had a hard lesson today. You should know, I am going to deny Cameron's request for that divorce but I am also removing him from his mother's custody along with his brother."

"NO, you can't. Elizabeth loves her sons." he said. "She is an incredible mother."

"I agree, but there is one person she has never learned to love, herself." she said. "She has had so many broken hearts, so many disappointments she doesn't know what to do when someone does love her. For the sake of her boys she needs to learn. I am going to monitor the situation, I have asked your parents to step in and take care of the boys."

Seeing his resentfulness she said "Get over it, Mr. Morgan. We are doing what is best for those boys, not for their parents like what happened with Mr. Corinthos."

"Now, Elizabeth is going to get unlimited access, she will be allowed to spend weekends at the mansion with them. However, during the week, she is going to be doing homework assignments, some of them solo, some of them with you. I think that the two of you need to talk. I know that doctors won't work, that neither of you will open up to them, but the two of you are going to learn to open up to each other."

"One more thing, I have issued a restraining order keeping Carly Corinthos from contacting you in anyway, and issuing the same for you for at least a month. I want you to take a real good look at your friendship, then at your family to decide which is more important, a promise to a boy made years ago, or a family with the woman you love."

"There is no choice, it is my family." he said immediately.

"Mr. Morgan, I believed that in this very moment you mean that, but I am still issuing the order because I think that time away from what happened today added to the pressure that Ms. Corinthos puts on you, will make you forget how bad today was. As for your contact with the boys, for now. I am restricting it to two hours a day at random times. I want you to get used to being a parent, not someone who has an appointment with his children."

In the hallway, Robin was upset that Kelly and Lainey had been allowed in where they were treating Elizabeth as she worried about how much more her friend could take. "Robin, how is she?"

Turning to Alexis, she said "I don't know. Did you know what Sam did, to Cam and Jake I mean?"

"No, but Mac left the courtroom, my guess is that Sam is arrested by the end of the day." she stated. "I have to head back, will you be returning."

"If Elizabeth does, we do." said Patrick coming up behind his wife. Seeing her look at him he said "I went to check something. Alan had a talk with the judge about something and I wanted to look at it. Nothing earth shattering."

Alexis left, then at the courthouse saw her daughters talking to Michael who looked at Alexis then said "I can't believe I have been that blind to my mother my whole life."

"Whatever else, Carly does love you." she said with a sigh. "Michael, can I ask what happened in the judge's chambers between Cam and you."

"You can ask but I won't tell." he said a bit snappily then added "Alexis, I know you mean well, but a couple weeks ago, I had an argument with Uncle Jason where I tried to tell him he was not my father, then I heard about this promise after listening as my mother used it to emotionally blackmail my uncle. Then two night ago, my dad talked to me. This whole thing, it's mess and even if Uncle Jason chooses to finally be with his family, it might be too late. Why would they want him now?"

Inside, Carly was counting on that, she could see the glares, the whispers but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was the man in a private meeting with the judge. "Carly, give it up, you won't win, not this time."

"Go away Ric." she said not even looking at him.

"So Carly, I heard a nasty rumor." taunted Claudia. "Lice, you have lice?"

Ric walked away, then looked around the courtroom and after a quick word with Sonny left to talk to his daughter. He wanted no part of what he was sure was going to happen next unaware that his daughter was about to play a big part in it as she hugged him then went to find Morgan.

The small ten year old left the room with Sonny and Jax, both telling him he had done good when Carly shouted and charged towards her son. Molly who had just reached her cousin, ended up tripping the tall blond and knocking off her wig.

"Oh my god, Mommy." she shouted as Carly's bald head was exposed. "Uhh, gross."

"Shut up." Carly said trying to get the wig away from the little girl who just stared then Carly got a good grip and the wig ripped in half.

"Wow, sorry Aunt Carly." she said "Did they cut all your hair off because you were infested with lice?"

Claudia stood back, laughing as the little girl managed to spread the rumor while Morgan looked at his mother then asked his dad if that meant he had lice.

"No, that is what Leticia was looking at this morning. You are fine Morgan." said Sonny while Carly tried to fix her half wig on her hair. When she tried to leave, the bailiff who was tailing her told her she wasn't allowed to.

Off in the bathroom, locked in stall, she heard footsteps and was hopeful of help. Opening the door, she saw Georgie Jones and gave a sigh of relief. Here was another goody goody, she wouldn't turn her down. "Georgie, I need help!"

Taking a long look, then the half a head of hair being held out to her, Georgie walked over to the window, opened it and tossed the wig out. "That will so be worth the fifty dollar littering fine."

Walking past Carly, she said "You know, you could turn your jacket into a scarf as she left the room snickering at the former blond. Looking at the bailiff she said "She will be right out she is fixing her hair."

"Now that isn't nice." said the man standing behind her.

Georgie turned and said "Who said I was nice? Seeing being nice never got my anyplace."

"You know, I find this kind of attractive.' he said moving closer to her.

Putting out her hand, she said "Down, Johnny. This is only for two months and I don't sleep with mobsters."

As they all reentered the courtroom, Judith went to talk to Cameron. After a long discussion, during which he agreed to most of her requests, she gently explained that she couldn't let him leave his parents. "They made some mistakes but they love you. To lose you would break their hearts."

"I don't want mommy sad anymore." he said.

"Cam, Mommy and Daddy will be fine, give it some time but for now we will work on healing them. Have you ever had a cut, first it bleeds, then it scabs over then the bruising around it fades, then then finally you forget all about the hurt, that is what we are going to work on with your parents, okay?"

"Okay, but what about the mean lady, does Morgan still have to have her as a mom." he asked.

"Well, I have talked to Morgan's dads about that. Why don't you come in and listen to me talk to the adults, okay." she asked then leading him into the packed courtroom, she saw that Elizabeth was shaky but there and then she looked around at the others.

"Now, I have had a talk with Mr. Webber, and his father. We have a lot to deal with now that a deal has been reached." she said. "Cameron has agreed after talking to Michael Corinthos that he wasn't responsible for the adults in his life's behavior. I agree with that. Also after a talk with Mr. Corinthos and his father we have agreed he should be allowed to get to know his paternal grandparents the Quartermaines."

Alan and Monica had been shocked to hear that it had been Michael's idea. "Now as to Carly, Caroline whatever her latest last name. Where is she?"

"Your honor, she is refusing to come out from the ladies room." announced the guard in the back.

"Tell her I will toss her into prison for the rest of her life until she does show up in my courtroom." she ordered.

Soon standing in the witness box, she said "I am ready to offer my testimony."

"What happened to your hair and remember you are under oath." she was told by the judge who was worried she would lie instead she had to hide her laughter as Carly resentfully confessed to the lice, while Claudia slipped out, deciding she would do no more, clearly nothing she did to the woman was going to be as bad as living down what had happened in here today added to the lice she had paid to have the blond infested with.

AT that point, the judge said "Enough, I get the picture. Carly Corinthos Jacks. I am ordering a restraining order on you on behalf of the entire Morgan family from Jason to Elizabeth and including their two sons Cameron and Jacob. You may not contact them using any form of contact."

"What?" she asked not believing what she was hearing. "All because some little kid resents that Jason loves my son more than him. Seriously, you have got to be kidding me."

"No, Carly she isn't." said Jason from where he was sitting. "I agreed to this, then suggested she add on my family in it. You have no boundaries and I caused this mess because of something that was wrong with me, that is still wrong with me."

"Ms. Jacks,, your own sons, Michael and Morgan think that you won't stay away from Mr. Morgan. I have seen his cell phone, you call him about fifty times a day and from the looks of your onstar, you show up at his place of residence, and his work at least four or five times. You are a stalker, well it is at an end."

"Jason is my best friend, tell her Jason, tell her?" she ordered. "See, look, he calls me all the time too."

"Mrs. Jacks, we did look at calls from him to you. They are usually once a day, unless you have created some sort of mess he is cleaning up for you. He has rarely driven to your house until there have been an over abundance of calls from you to him."

"So?" she asked.

"You have been found guilty of alienation of affection. You will pay a hundred thousand dollar fine for every single year of Mr. Webbers life which totals seven hundred thousand dollars. Mr. Webber has asked that the money go to new playground equipment at parks around the city."

"Oh, please, that probably came from that saint of a mother of his. Who would turn down that kind of money." she sneered beyond caring what anyone thought.

"You are to pay this by the end of the week, from what I have learned you more than enough in your various accounts to cover that." she was told. "No excuses or you will be visiting a jail cell."

Carly looked at Jason, then said "Are you going to let her do this to us, to tear us apart. Nothing has ever kept us apart. You are here for me, I am here for you. It's how it is meant to be. I love you."

"Finally the truth." said the judge. "Mrs. Jacks, what you are is obsessed. I wish you well, you will be getting treatment for a very long time if you violate my rules."

"WAIT!" shouted Cam. When Carly smirked he said "What about making her be nicer to Morgan, you were supposed to be able to do that too."

"I haven't forgotten Mr. Morgan Corinthos, Mr. Webber, I promise but I can't order his mother to be nicer to him. I can however remove her from guardianship from him and as was agreed Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Jacks will share joint custody of your friend."

"Yes." shouted the little boy pumping his fists.

Carly just left, walking out, she didn't even bother getting in her car as she walked, dumbfounded to her hotel, ignoring the beeping horns, the cat calls. Soon there, she saw Lulu behind the counter and said "Where is Lucky?"

"Oh, he got married to this Irish girl and is opening a bar in Belfast." she said. "Nik is arranging for me to join them." she said with a happy smile. "I will be closer to my mom as well. What happened to your wig Carly?"

"That bitch Georgie Jones tossed it out the bathroom window when I told her I needed help." Lulu left since her shift had ended. Hearing about how the case went, she got why Carly looked like hell as she went to say good bye to Elizabeth and then asked her if she had any messages from the boys for the dad Lucky.

"Uh, none." she said in shock as she went into her empty house. Sitting on the sofa, she cried as her son's words hurt her.

"No, don't do that." said Jason entering. Stopping far enough away to prevent violence, he said "We can't just wallow. We need to do what the judge suggested."

"I know more want to go on a date with you than I do with Ric." she said.

"Too bad." he replied. "Elizabeth, Cam needs us to get our act together and like the judge says we have to do it together. Can we do this?"

"DO I have any choice?" she snapped then said "Fine, I will shower and change so what are your big plans?"

With a sigh he said "Baseball."

"What?" she asked looking at him in shock. "Baseball?"

"I know Cam plays and I know nothing about it. I was thinking you could teach me." he suggested, hoping it would get her talking.

"Uh we have a problem then, because I don't know a thing about it except what Patrick explained when he asked me to let Cam play on the team he is coaching." Elizabeth laughed in spite of not being happy.

"Good, we can learn together." he said then waited for her. Lifting the picture on the mantle, he thought back to that day, seeing Cam's Charlie.

Elizabeth had seen how badly that had hurt Jason and had known the truth so she said when she came back down. "Cam might not have known but we both know you gave him a present."

"One, one lousy present." he said resentfully as his mind reminded him he had only ever given Elizabeth one as well and nothing to Jake. As he compared it to others in his life, he got what had happened and vowed to do better.

"Jason, you didn't know about Cam. I should have suspected after that night we were at the studio together. I don't remember but I did think the next morning we might have but I closed the memory off, I knew it would hurt too much."

Pulling her into his arms, he said "Me too and that is the worst part about it."

They stood there, then Jason said "We have just enough time to have dinner at the house with the boys."

"It is going to hurt to leave them there, Jake has to be so confused." she said wiping away a tear. They were going to have to adjust to a whole new life while their mother figured her own out and it hurt her what she had done to her sons.

"Don't. Don't take this all onto you." he said as they walked to the car.

That night was a minor league baseball game during which they had ended up sitting with Georgie and Johnny who were claiming to be dating but to Elizabeth it looked more like a sparring match.

The next evening she went to the art museum like her doctor suggested before tucking her boys into bed and going home to her empty house. Jason meanwhile had had a talk with Spinelli and found out that Sam had asked him to help her make it look like Elizabeth lied so that when Jason and she got back together they could take custody of him away from his mother.

Spinelli had disappeared, Maxie getting nothing more than a email, while Sam had already skipped town, having heard she was wanted for a whole slew of charges. Jason was at the boathouse that evening, when Elizabeth left, crying he followed her home and spend the night just holding her as she cried.

As the week went on, Elizabeth alternated between her boys and getting to find herself. She had finally even faced that Audrey's death during the toxic ball wasn't her fault. That her argument with the woman hadn't caused her to die, that it had been her heart and the fumes.

As the weeks moved on, Judge Judith saw the sad lonely little boy and his baby brother start to blossom as their parents worked on their own lack of self love. When Jason showed up at Cam's baseball game, he had introduced Jason as his dad but had been upset when Jason had no idea what a line drive double was. As his seven year old explained it to him, Sonny snickered and said that he had recently had the same conversation with Morgan.

"To make it worse, Jax knew what it was." he admitted halfheartedly groaning as he face that the blond was a big part of his son's life as well as Brenda's. He had recently learned he had a son in his twenties from Kate.

He has seen Dante and knew that it would be a long haul but hoped to one day have at least a friendship with his eldest. Dante hadn't been to happy to meet him, and hadn't believe he was only a restaurant owner.

Elizabeth unpacked for her first sleepover with her boys, worried about how she would overreact and smother them. Instead it had become a foursome sleepover as Jason had crashed and they had fallen asleep on the bed all tangled up together.

There were a few tense moments, Jason had been arrested because of something Luke Spencer had done, but luckily or rather unluckily for him, the Haunted Star had sank and the evidence had been found floating in the harbor. Luke fled to points unknown aka Belfast and Mac just let it go, hoping he never came back.

When Jason had insisted on changing the boys last names, Elizabeth had agreed but they had one thing they argued about. Jake's middle name which became Edward since Cam's was Steven. The older man had been puffed up with himself so much, that Epiphany had popped the bubble one day by calling him Eddie to annoy the man.

Four months to the day that Cam had overheard Lucky talking to Sam, Jake and he moved home with his mother. Jason was there most nights, in the guest room as Elizabeth and he took things slow.

They still went on dates, Alan and Monica just came over to babysit at her house, sometime alone and sometimes with Georgie and Johnny who were now saying that they were just friends.

On Halloween, Jason had taken the boys trick or treating, Cam as a pirate and Jake as a pumpkin to his father's disgust. Thanksgiving came and went with a normal family dinner, just the Webbers/Morgan.

Cam had sleepovers with Morgan who was becoming more outgoing the less Carly was around and Michael was now in high school and doing fine except when Carly showed up and created a scene. He had even gone on a couple of dates.

One had ended when he had eaten too much cotton candy and the other had ended with a kiss that had had him accidentally running into a lawn jockey ornament and breaking it as he was returning to his car.

Robin had decided that the women of Port Charles minus the skanks were going to have a girls night out at Jake's. The tequila was ice cold, the lemons ripe and the women spilling secrets to one another.

Elizabeth looked around, then said "I have decided that tonight, Jason Morgan is going to have to give it up."

"It?" asked Georgie, who saw Maxie entering and waved her sister over. They had had a few rough spots but were now back to normal. "Elizabeth is going to get IT from Jason, what do you think?"

"As old as he is, can he still do that?" she tossed out there only for Diane to make her puke by saying that if Mac could, surely Jason could. "No, you can't have sex with my dad, no way in hell."

"Sorry child, but it has already happened, on his desk no less." she said all riled up.

There were some glances as Elizabeth looked at the woman who had helped her son, while she had come to accept her reasons with time, she had come to immediately accept that she had done it for a scared little boy and for that reason she would always, always be grateful to Diane. But- there were something you couldn't let pass as she got the attorney on tape talking about her now open sex life with the police commissioner.

Georgie had given a wicked grin, then sent the two minute scene to her father. Mac showed up ten minutes later, siren and lights going as he took Diane out of there, trying not to think what his daughters thought of her asking if that meant she got to play with his handcuffs.

"Wait, I thought dad was dating Alexis?" asked Maxie.

"No, that ended when she couldn't help him find Sam." said Robin who saw the blond frown and mutter about Spinelli helping her leave before he had fled.

Robin said "You know, Patrick was more fun before Emma, now when I am drunk he can't show up and take me off to have hot monkey sex unless it is in our bed."

"Oh really?" said the man who mouthed thanks to Maxie who said "Come on, Georgie. I am your ride. Matt is babysitting."

"Sorry, but I have other plans." she said with a smirk as she poured herself another shot. Maxie said fine but the car was leaving. "Go, go to Matts' do whatever it is you do, I am going on a different ride tonight, if the man is willing and the condoms are found."

Kelly and Lainey went home with their latest men while Elizabeth looked at the small tree and wondered where Jason was. When he finally showed up, she had started to sober up, only for him to say "I have my bike, want to drive?"

"No." Seeing his disappointment, she hugged him and said "I would rather be behind you, holding on tight."

As they left the empty bar, she saw Georgie turning off the lights then a hand snaking out and pulling her up the stairs. Hearing the younger woman giggle, Elizabeth found herself escorted to the bike and holding on for dear life.

A stop an hour later, she looked around and said "Jason where are we?"

"Let me show you." he said taking her inside the stone house. Seeing the tree, the warm cozy house and then leading her up the stairs, he said "I am hoping you will want to make it our new home."

Slowly undressing one another, kisses were long and lingering as in spite of the passion trying to drive them over the edge, they kept it slow and tempting. Elizabeth woke up as a log crackled on the fireplace and felt the soft lips on her shoulder and said "I love you, it took a long time to get back to here, but I love you so very much."

"I know." he said. "I have never stopped loving you, even when it terrified me. I am so sorry it took us this long."

Resting her head on his arm, she said "Where do we go from here?"

"Well I was thinking when we move in we do so as a married couple." he said.

Agreeing, she leaned up for another kiss while across town, Cam was on the back porch talking to the lady from the docks. "You were right, Lady. I am happy my parents love each other."

Messing up his hair, Claudia looked down at her growing belly, then thought about the mobster with all the kids and knew that while they were toxic together, he had unknowingly given her a wonderful gift.

Outtakes: scenes that didn't fit in but I had to share.

"Hello skank."

Turning, Sam saw Georgie Jones standing behind her at the sleazy dive bar. "What are you doing here?"

"Debating between kicking your ass or hauling you to the nearest police station but really I find the thought of teaching you a lesson more fun."

"Honey, this isn't a good idea." said other man, he knew who Sam was dating and didn't want any trouble in his place.

"Don't worry, we will cover the damages." said John as Sam once again waited until Georgie had turned her back to attack. Finding herself flipping in the air this time as Georgie didn't let go of her boot, Sam landed boobs first onto the ground and the entire room heard her shouting ouch.

Reaching behind her back to pull out a knife, she found it kicked out of her hands as Georgie said "No, let's keep this a fair fight."

"What is your problem, what did I ever do to you?" Sam snarled.

"Well see, Lulu can't fight, she talks big but bites and scratches, and I have think the two of you have so much in common, then there is the way you lied cheated and stole your way through Port Charles. I just take pleasure in knowing you can't bully you way around."

A gun's safety came off and a man entered the bar and said "I don't know who you are but let go of my girl friend."

Lifting her head, Georgie looked at the man and said "I know you, what is your name again... dang, oh, I know you are Lucky Spencers cousin Sly. Do you have any idea the funky soup you are swimming in."

Relaxing a bit he said how do you know me and who are you?"

"Georgie Jones, Mac Scorpio is my dad and your girlfriend here, is the former con artist who had a kid with Sonny Corinthos after sleeping with Jax the same night, then she moved on to Morgan, then to Lucky and she slept with her stepfather."

"Oh god, this is Carly Benson, my cousin?" asked the sick looking man.

"No, no wrong skank. This one, she likes to marry men for their money and run off with it."

"I don't have money." he admitted then saw the shock in Sam's eyes and then looked around laughing. "This is it, Sammy. I own this place, run numbers in it for a the local mob."

Cursing, Sam went to slug Georgie only to be kicked in the rear and into the water accumulating outside the mens room door. Sly sighed then shouted out to his bartender. "The men's room toilet backed up again. Call a plumper tomorrow but for now throw her out she smells like three day old fish."

Outtake number 2

Cam saw Carly sitting at the table and looked at Morgan, "Lets practice our fast balls by using snow balls."

Waiting until just before Carly exited, Cam started tossing his stockpile as fast and hard as he could. Morgan and Molly were soon joining him. "Oh, sorry, we didn't see you." said the little boy so contritely the other two knew something was up, then getting a look in their victim's face, Morgan choked out I'm sorry while wanting to laugh while Molly just outright did.

Cam wasn't happy when his mother made him write an apology but after he did he wrote in invisible ink on the envelope, no I am not. It at least made him feel good. The day that the restraining order was lifted, Carly had tried to reach out to Jason, when she was rejected she had come to GH and had shouted at Elizabeth only to be kicked out and warned off.

The day before the snow ball blitz, Carly had heard that Elizabeth was pregnant and had said she was having yet another bastard only to find out that they had married just before Christmas. She had lost it in the middle of the mall.

Her hair had started to grow back, when she took a shower one day and her hair was now a very lovely nice vibrant blue. She had tried to blame Cam but had gotten nowhere with it. Then her teeth had turned brown.

All Jason had said when she had shrieked about it was for her to stop drinking so much coffee. Her fur coat was bugged and kept talking to her, but when she swore that it had a microchip in it, the furrier had torn it apart only to find nothing there.

Carly had stopped for a quick burger when she swore it mooed at her. Convinced all she needed was a little rest, she went home and went to bed and woke up with her room completely turned around.

Shouting, she had dressed and then showing up at Mac Scorpio's house and dragging Diane and him from bed, insisted they come with her. When they arrived the entire room was back to it's original design.

"NO, I am not crazy, someone is trying to make it look like I am." she insisted.

Arriving at the hotel a week later, just before Valentines Day she received a large box of her favorite chocolates. Eating the whole thing in one setting, she ended up with a bad case of diarrhea but when she insisted someone had done something to the candy, all the tests had shown was caramel and chocolates.

The person behind that trick muttered when she heard Carly had had to be given a banana bag was how stupid and greedy was she, the ex lax wouldn't have worked that strongly if she had done what normal people did and ate it one at a time.

The Quartermaines decided to throw a Marti Gras Ball on behalf of GH, everyone except Jason was required to have a mask and costume. Edward was in the hallway of the country club muttering about finding comedy and tragedy half dressed and engaged in licentious behavior, he growled at Mac that if he didn't want to be a grandfather soon, he better get his daughter under control.

Mac saw Maxie and just frowned, wondering who he was talking about since Georgie was not dating anyone she had told him that less than a week before.

Edward gave a sigh, he had hoped that the Jones girl would come to work for him now that she was done with school, instead it was clear she was going to work for that raider Jax and instead of getting back with Dillon was googly eyed over the Zachara kid.

Carly had snuck in, determined to attend the society part of the year but she took a wrong turn and ended up locked in the wine cellar as the man in the mask from Venice gave a soft chuckle after locking the door as he lead his pregnant wife back to the party.

As March 12 came forth, Carly kept getting texts saying beware of the ides of march. As she got more and more paranoid, Mac got repeated calls from her and said "Carly no one is out to get you. Trust me, the Ides of March is about Cesar."

No one saw Carly on the twelfth, Robin after her uncle had asked had dragged Brenda along as they went to her house. When she let them in on the thirteenth, they saw glass broken all over the place and that she had taken furniture to bar the windows and other doors. "Carly, you need help."

"No, someone is out to get me." she insisted as she went back to her fort of pillows. Brenda who knew crazy went to Jax. "She needs committed."

On April fools, Carly was listening to her radio, when she heard the man announced an alien invasion, ignoring it because she knew what today was, she went home at the end of her day.

So far it had been a good day so she had decided to go to bed early and make sure it stayed that way. Waking up the next morning, enjoying the fresh air when she smelt the sudden stench.

Going to the window, she looked at it and saw it was moving. Tossing it open, she was soon dealing with a swarm of yellow jackets that had been accidentally released from a honey farm in Canada. The day before the radio stations had all ran the warning, too bad the blond had missed it.

Rushing to the hospital after a call to 911, Carly drew her last breath cursing Cameron Webber, convinced he had something to do with it.

Around town on the day of her funeral various residents were remembering the good times with Carly, like when Maxie had given her the candies then had had Steven Webber and Matt fix the test results, when Jason had locked her in the wine cellar after she had almost caught Elizabeth and him making out.

For Alexis she had to appreciate her youngest child's use of history to harass the woman as she had barricaded herself inside out of fear of a date. Elizabeth the former art major who had made the dye for Carly's hair and teeth but that had been planted by a very creative Georgie and Robin.

Then there was Diane who had her coat bugged and her food speaking to her. Yet none of them topped Sonny and Jax who had worked together to have several guards and themselves remodel her bedroom while she slept.

For Carly to die of bee stings was anti climatic, the residents had hoped to drive her away, they wanted her to live knowing that her life had fallen apart because of her obsession.

Morgan tried to feel sad but Brenda and Leticia who his dad had married were better Moms than she had ever been. Michael who had no regrets, not after she had almost gotten him raped while trying to get Uncle Jason to come to his rescue.

Thankfully Johnny and Georgie had been being just pals in the building next to where his kidnappers had him. Those men ran and the attempted rapist, well he would never have sex again, courtesy of Jason Morgan when he found out he was a newly released prisoner named Tom Baker.

Port Charles moved on, babies were born, marriages happened, and happened, and happened, even one at the end of a shotgun when Georgie refused to marry Johnny just because she was pregnant.

Georgie still chuckled at getting kidnapped by her future sister in law and told she had to make an honest man out of her brother. She had fussed and argued but in the end, she had seen Elizabeth and Jason off in the distance from her window at her rather plush cell and just gracefully gave in.

Now, Cam was almost eighteen, watching as his dad argued with his mom over Venice or Portafino for a tenth honeymoon. Walking outside at their villa, he he looked around at his happy home, his annoying sisters arguing over crayons, his two younger brothers riding bikes, Jake trying to convince Chris that he needed to jump into the pool just as their parents renewed their vows.

He was happy and looking forward to the future as graduation loomed. He had offers but he had already made his plans. He was going to graduate from Harvard business school and make his retired grandfather proud and willingly go into the family business. ELQ had finally found it's rightful heir.

The end.


End file.
